Children of the Darkness: Dark Beginnings!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: What if Voldemort captures the Potters as they were celebrating with their friends about the news of them being with child. The plan is to cast a spell on Lily so that apart for carrying her child, but with his too. But things don't go to plan... how will this and other things change the story line. Full Summary within. No pairings for now! Mainly OC centered. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue - Dark Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:**___Now let's get this out of the way before get into the story: I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items & anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books or movies, they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I would like to thank LordNemesis for the idea and the outline for this story, I'm writing it with my kind of twists to it. I would like to warn you that before you read this story, this story is going to be very, very dark and sometimes there'll be things in it you won't like.

_**Summary:**_ The saga starts as James and Lily Potter were walking in Hogsmeade after celebrating with their friends about the news that they were going to have a child, but as they were taking a walk, they were ambushed and captured by Death Eaters. This would be the third time that James and Lily faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

After being captured James was tortured by Death Eaters, while Lily faced her worst fear as she was raped by Voldemort. The reason for this was that the Dark Lord found a spell to help him gain an heir. However the spell requires a woman who is already carrying a child, and so he impregnated Lily with his own. Voldemort picked Lily because she was powerful, and she had a fight spirit, therefore she would give him a strong progeny.

After James and Lily escape from Voldemort, Lily tries to keep her children safe from everyone that would try and hurt or use them for their own gains. No one, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, nor anyone else in the magical or mundane worlds is aware of Lorraine.

This first part of this saga focuses on the life of Lorraine Potter/Strange before she starts Hogwarts, as we all know the life of Harry Potter. But there will be one chapter about him to see the small changes in his life. The rest of the Pre-Hogwarts years will be about Lorraine.

_**Age Rating:**_ Over 18's only.

_**Warning:**_ This is going to be a very Dark Fic, Mention of Underage Sex (around five and up) Strong Language, Rape (in the Prologue: 1034 words long), Mention of Rape, Characters Bashing, Violence, Angst, and Character Death. If you don't like any of these, then stop reading now, as any flames that haven't got a point will be told where to get off - flames about my spelling and grammar counts as pointless flames.

_**Beta Readers for the story:**_ Slicer.

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Spell" **_

_**Prologue **_

_**Dark Beginnings **_

This story starts in the late November of 1979, in a village known as Hogsmeade.

A young married couple - the man being tall with hazel eyes and unruly black hair and the lady an inch or two shorter than him sporting green eyes and red hair - were walking down the main street of the village after having dinner with their friends.

Now you might be wondering what's strange with that. Well, nothing, apart from the fact that Hogsmeade is a Wizarding Village, yes Wizarding as in magic, flying broomsticks and all that. Not to mention the fact that the couple, James and Lily Potter, who were a wizard and a witch, were wearing dark blue robes with gold trimmings which made them look more suspicious than your average couple.

You see James and Lily had been celebrating with their friends; about a week ago Lily had discovered that she was pregnant after missing two of her periods. The healer was able to inform them that they were expecting a boy, and he is supposed to be born sometime by the end of July.

After a few drinks with their friends, the young couple left for a walk to discuss their future and their child before heading home.

However, as they were walking they heard a soft pop but before they could react they were rendered helpless by the familiar bright red flash of a stunning spell.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Lily didn't know how long she was out for, but when she awoke she found herself completely naked and chained to a dungeon wall. She was terrified; but she had a pretty good idea of where she was and who had captured her.

She suspected that she was captured by Death Eaters - the supporters for the latest Dark Lord; Lord Voldemort – and then she was brought to his Headquarters.

Voldemort reminded her of Adolf Hitler during World War Two. He had wanted to kill people like the Jews and others, as he thought of them as a lower life form that shouldn't be left alive.

In Voldemort's case, he wanted to kill Muggleborns, Muggles and half-breeds, as he thought that Purebloods were better.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard screaming close by, they were the screams of her husband James, being tortured. She knew that their stay was going to be far from pleasant; she just hoped that their luck held - this would make the third time that they'd been in a situation like this after all. She just hoped that she and her baby would survive the torture that she knew was going to come.

Before she could ponder more on the topic, the dungeon doors slowly creaks open to reveal Lord Voldemort.

He was six feet tall with pale skin, jet black hair and red eyes. Even though he looked handsome, Lily knew that he was more monster than a man by now.

"Greetings Lily," said Voldemort, "It's nice to see you again."

"Fuck you Voldemort." Lily hissed as she spat at the man. "Where is my husband you bastard!"

Voldemort smiled at Lily for her colourful language. This was one of the reasons he was attracted to her, other than the fact she was both quite powerful and beautiful. She was the perfect person to carry his heir, even if she was a Mudblood.

He was no fool, he knew that he and the other Purebloods needed the Mudbloods, the only use he saw them for was for breeding, so they can keep their world going.

"Your husband is in the next cell Lily, entertaining my men." Voldemort laughed. "There is something that I want from you, and I intend to take it, with or without your permission." He said as he licked his lips.

"I won't give you anything, you bastard!" Lily hissed.

Voldemort smiled evilly, "Who said you had a choice?"

With that he got closer to Lily and reached out with his hand and started to caress her breasts lightly.

Lily shivered at his touch and tried to fight him. However she had little success due to the many spells she was under to keep her relatively still.

"Now my dear, you're going to give me an heir so I can finally have an ally I can truly trust, someone I can pass down my knowledge to and, should I die, someone to take my place."

Lily couldn't help herself, she laughed. The thought of ANYONE trusting this monster was laughable. _'So this is what he wants from me.'_ Lily thought. Out loud she said with a smirk, pleased at getting one over on the monster in human form. "Too bad bastard, I'm already pregnant."

"Oh I already know this my dear." Voldemort smiled as his words wiped the smirk from her face. "That's why I picked you, I've found a spell to allow you to still have yours and your husband's child, but at the same time you'll also being carrying my child, by all accounts they'll be like twins. However, I'll be the father to one of them." Over the many years of research Voldemort was able to find a spell called _Twinverta._

The _Twinverta _spell was an ancient spell - as most effective spells were in this day and age of reclining skill - it was thought by many to be lost over time. When cast properly it guaranteed impregnation; back when the spell was known, it was only used when a man's wife was unable to give the man a male child.

However, it required a specific set of circumstances to work; the intended woman had to be perfectly healthy, the woman had to already be pregnant, and the child that was already growing within her must also be healthy. Other than that, all Voldemort knew about the spell was that the two children would be more or less twins and share a twin bond, something that was much more literal in the magical world.

However, one of the drawbacks of the spell was that some of the caster's DNA would go into the already unborn child, which would make it a secondary heir. Also, any skills that the caster wanted to be implanted into his heir would go to both of the children, not just the new heir.

However, Lily didn't know about this so she didn't know if what Voldemort told her was true or not. But what she did know was what he planned to do to her. And so for this reason, she tried to fight the magic holding her as well as the chains; once again putting in an admirable effort, even breaking half of the charms holding her, but at the cost of using up almost all of her magic.

As she was fighting the bonds, Voldemort had started to take his robes off. As he was doing this, Lily saw that he already had an erect dick that was eight inches long. A part of herself was amazed, it was an inch and a half bigger then James' own member, but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting free from Voldemort, so she kept on fighting the bonds, both magical and physical.

Seeing this, Voldemort laughed, "Don't bother dear, I put several hours of work into casting those. Powerful you may be, I still outmatch you."

With that he got close to Lily and started to cast a short spell in an ancient language that Lily didn't know.

_**~~~ Rape Begins ~~~**_

Although Voldemort didn't really care if he hurt Lily or not and just wanted an Heir, he did find Lily's body attractive and didn't want to mark it too much; he also wasn't sure if the spell's 'needs to be healthy' requirement came into play before or after insemination. So he started to touch her soft skin and caress her body. While he was doing this, he started to lick Lily's breast whilst pushing two of his fingers in and out of Lily's tight cunt. He used his other hand to twist Lily's other breast whilst licking and biting her nipple.

While Voldemort was doing all this, Lily was shocked and sickened by her body's betrayal as her cunt was slowly getting more and more wet. Although she was fighting to break free of the bonds, she couldn't deny that her body was enjoying this even if she didn't want to.

She began to moan in pleasure, much to her mortification.

"You like that, don't you my dear?" Voldemort smirked as he pulled from Lily's nipple. The woman remained silent however, not only because she was ashamed of what happened, but she also didn't want to give the bastard the knowledge that she did like it.

Wanting her to beg for him to take her, he said, "Well dear, I think I'll have some fun before I take you." And with that he undid spells and removed the chains.

Lily was shocked when Voldemort freed her, but his words implied he was going to torture her, causing a good deal of adrenaline to shoot through her body as she fully regained her ability to move. Seeing her chance to be free, she made a run for it.

The second he sprang up though Voldemort's hand pulled her back and pushed her onto the ground. As she was pinned down so she couldn't fight Voldemort smirked and questioned mockingly, "Do you honestly think I would let you go? No… I am not done with you yet!" The next thing she knew he smashed his lips into hers roughly.

As Voldemort was kissing her, he began to play and toy with her cunt, teasing her lips. To Lily's further shame she began to moan in pleasure.

What many didn't know about her was that she liked it when James would treat her like a slave in bed and fuck her senseless. Because of Voldemort's even rougher, uncaring treatment her body she was enjoying what was happening to it.

Before she could climax Voldemort stopped and started whispering into her ear, "If you want to climax and have me fuck you, all you have to do is beg for it and call me your Lord. If you do then I guarantee you'll leave my Lair more satisfied then you've ever been." He offered before he started licking her neck.

Not long after Voldemort had begun licking her he started to work his way down her neck and body to her breasts, along the way he was licking and biting her - marking her.

Once he reached her breasts he used his mouth to please them, alternating between the left and right while his hands ventured lower, toying with her body.

It only took a few minutes before Lily got close to her climax, but Voldemort stopped to look at her for a few moments; waiting for her to beg him to allow her to climax and for him to fuck her, but when she didn't he began all over again.

Lily didn't want to give Voldemort the pleasure of knowing that he had gotten to her, which is why she didn't say anything. However, all too soon it became too much for Lily, with the sexual torture and not being able to climax, she was more than willing to beg Voldemort for anything as long as she could climax.

"Please my Lord," Lily forced out, causing Voldemort stopped and looked at her once again, "Please fuck me, do what you want with me! But… but please my Lord, allow me to cum!"

"Good girl, you've learned who is in control," Voldemort said with a smirk, "As a reward, I'll allow you to cum." He continued finger fucking her cunt, rougher now, his hand blurring as his long fingers penetrated her repeatedly.

It didn't take too long before Lily climaxed. It was unlike any orgasm she'd had before; her pussy gushing generously all over Voldemort's fingers, lasting for a few minutes before her hips stopped jerking.

Breathing heavily and with a satisfied smile, she said, "Thank you my Lord, I'm very grateful." She hated herself for it, but she was being completely honest.

"Show me how grateful you are my dear." Voldemort said with a smirk, "Get down on all fours so I can take you like a dog. If you're good, I might even keep you as my personal pet." He watched with a growing smirk as Lily did just as he asked.

As she got all fours Voldemort lined himself up against Lily's cunt and slammed into her hard.

Lily couldn't believe what was going on with her body. Her mind was shouting out _'No, no more, stop!' _but her body wanted the pleasure, wanted to be fucked and do what it was told. When she got on her hands and knees she felt Voldemort's hard cock slam into her cunt hard, causing her to wail in pain and pleasure.

As Voldemort was hammering into her, harder and harder, she felt him lean into her and dig his fingers his into her breasts tight enough to make them bleed. She began to moan in pleasure as she felt the pain and the pleasure of him fucking her mix. After a short while of fucking his length deep and hard into her she felt as Voldemort suddenly cum inside her and heard him cast an unknown spell.

As Voldemort felt his orgasm peak he twirled his wand expertly, casting the _Twinverta _spell. After he was spent he removed himself from her and smiled evilly as he saw reality catch up with the red haired Mudblood, the woman curling up into a ball before she began to cry.

_**~~~ Rape Ends ~~~**_

Now that the pain and shock was setting in, Lily was ashamed at what had happened and hated her body, she hated it as it enjoyed what happened and she could do nothing to stop it.

What made her even more ashamed was that because she liked it hard and rough she had even begged for it. But now that it was over and the reality of things was setting in she prayed to whatever God that was out there listening, she prayed that the spell that Voldemort had cast on her didn't work. She didn't want a child of his to come into the world so he could use him or her for his evil purposes. Her mind was also racing to what Voldemort might do to her now.

Once he got his robe back on Voldemort cast a spell on Lily so that she and his possible heir were protected, even protected from Lily herself, as he didn't want anything to happen to them. Voldemort smirked at her as he said "Now my dear, seeing how good of a pet you've been for me I think it is only fitting that you show my men how good you have been. I have to do a few things before I come back to see if the spell worked or not. If it didn't work, we'll have to try again."

As Lily heard this and saw some of Voldemort's men coming in she started to think. She didn't want anyone to hurt her baby, or babies, if the spell worked, but she wasn't able to do much - with everything that had happened to her. Even now, in such a tense situation where she should be devoting her entire being to devising a way to escape, a part of her mind was going over what had happened over and over again.

"Take good care of my men." Lily heard Voldemort say as she tried to get over what happened so that she could escape.

"They had a tough mission and need some relief, which I hope you, as a good pet, will willingly provide for them." He mocked before he left, the tell-tale pop of Apparition following his leaving the room.

As one of the Death Eaters got close to her and touched her, the memory of what had happened stopped cycling through her mind and something within her snapped. There was a huge magical blast that threw the Death Eaters back into the solid wall, killing half of them.

After a few moments, which she took to regain her senses, her first thought was to coil back into a ball and cry, but she knew she couldn't do that; not only did she need to rescue her husband, she had to escape before Voldemort got back. So, putting what had happened to her out of her mind to the best of her abilities, she picked up one of the Death Eater's wands, surprised to find the first one she grabbed worked for her, before casting a _Reductor_ _Curse_ at the door that made a big enough hole so that she could escape.

As soon as she went through the hole, she saw Death Eaters coming down the hall. However, they saw her at the same time that she saw them. Luckily, the Death Eaters were shocked to see Lily, so it give her time to cast a few will aimed _Reductor_ _Curses_ at the Death Eaters; three of the five falling to the ground with fist size holes punched in their bodies while the other two dove for cover.

The two started throwing Stunners back at her, knowing that their Master wanted her alive.

Unknown by Lily she was shielded by the spell Voldemort had cast on her, the still fresh spell being hyper sensitive enough to see the Stunners as lethal. Ignorant to all of this, she quickly made her way to the next cell, the one Voldemort had said James was in. With another _Reductor_ _Curses_ at the door, a hole was made and Lily looked in. She was glad to find that James was inside, albeit unconscious. With a quick _Ennervate_ James was awake.

_**o0OoO0o**_

James didn't know how long he was out for; the last thing he could remember was being bound to the wall and tortured for Merlin knows how long before he blacked out from the pain. So when he came to, he was surprised that he saw his wife naked in front of him.

Seeing this James had to wonder what the hell happened, since he had arranged with Dumbledore that no man - apart for himself - would be allowed to touch Lily.

Forgetting about the pain he was in for the moment, he remembered the deal that he made with the Headmaster: where he would help the Headmaster with fighting You-Know-Who and anything else the Headmaster needs, and in return the Headmaster would help him get Lily to be his wife. That was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. "L-Lils, what is going on here? What happened to you?" James asked painfully.

"I'll tell you later James," Lily snapped as she released the bonds from James, "We have to get out of here before the Dark Lord returns."

Upon hearing this, James realized right that second wasn't the best time to stand around talking just to satisfy his curiosity. Lily gave James a wand that she'd picked up from another Death Eater. It wasn't a very good match, but lady luck was on their side once again because it was a good enough match to allow him to cast magic again. They were about to leave when James stopped her from going through the hole. As he did, he waved the wand over Lily and with that robes appeared on her.

"Much better, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

When they got through the hole they were met with more Death Eaters. While James was only using Stunning spells, Lily was using _Reductor_ C_urses_ and more powerful spells at the Death Eaters.

As Lily and James were fighting their way out of wherever they were Voldemort appeared around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as Lily saw him, the memories that she had blocked out came rushing back to her.

Rage coursed through her and Voldemort learned the Muggle saying: _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.'_

Lily pointed her wand at Voldemort's crotch and shouted _**"Castro!" **_The wand in her hand splintered and bucked, the amount of magic behind her spell combined with the barely matching wand combination causing it to develop a large crack down the length. A thick gold beam connected with Voldemort's balls, the man instantly collapsing onto the ground, screaming and writhing on the ground as he placed his hand over where his testicles used to be. When this happened, every man within shouting distance winced and covered their balls - even James who wondered what the Dark Lord had done for Lily to do that.

At that moment it didn't matter, since this gave him and Lily the opportunity to escape. It took a few moments to find the way out, but as they got away from the wards that were around the place they were able to Apparate to Potter Manor, where Lily told James what had happened.

James was supportive when she told him what had happened to her; however, as soon as he could after she lay down to rest he entered his private duelling room. Once inside he threw a tantrum and destroyed all of the breakable things that he could hit. "How dare that asshole touch what's mine!" He screamed, hitting a vase and watching it shatter into dust.

He soon calmed down and made a vow. "Voldemort will get what's coming to him."

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**Author's Notes: **_Hi all, here ends the first part of the repost of Children of the Darkness, I hope this doesn't get deleted again. But if it doesn't, I hope that you all like the story and would take a few more minutes to give us a review. To all the men out there, I'm sorry about the last part of the story. (Smiles Evilly)

Although the first part of this story is completed, I'll be posting the chapters over a few days to once a week, but I'll post it sooner should I get enough reviews asking me to… but I'm looking over the chapters before posting.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Birth of Lorraine Potter

'_Thoughts'_

_**Warning: **_Language and Character Death.

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Birth of Lorraine Potter/Strange **_

_October 31st - Godric's Hollow_

It was the night of all Hollow's Eve of 1981, James and Lily Potter with their twin children were at their temporary home, located in Godric's Hollow. James was in the front room listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network, the twins were upstairs asleep whilst Lily was in the kitchen thinking about the day that she was raped by Voldemort and how it had changed her life forever.

It has been nearly two years since it had happened, but yet Lily could remember it as if it had happened the night before. She remembered when they had returned home that night, she told James about being raped and the spell to make her carry the Dark Lord's heir. As expected, at first he was shocked and angry, as his feelings were confused that Lily might be also carrying the You-Know-Who's child along with his own. So the next morning James had the Family Healer, who was oath bound not to reveal any of the family secrets, to see if Lily did in fact have You-Know-Who's child or not.

When the Healer checked, she found out that Lily was indeed with the Dark Lord's child - it was two months later that the child was identified as a girl. Both Lily and James were shocked at this, but as Lily thought about it she didn't care who the child belonged to. The baby was hers and she would do anything to protect her unborn daughter and son be it from Voldemort himself, his Death Eaters, or if she had to, even from her own husband and her old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his Order.

When James first learnt about the Dark Lord's baby within his wife his first thought was that they should go to Albus Dumbledore and tell him about the child. That way they could use the child when it was born against You-Know-Who so they could finally defeat him.

However, Lily wasn't having any of it, she told him that unless he gave her an oath not tell anyone about the child, until she found a way to protect the children from harm, she would leave him and neither him nor Albus would be ever able to find her or the children. In the end James knew that he didn't have any other choice, and so gave her the oath she insisted upon.

After finding out that Voldemort's spell did work, Lily realized that Voldemort would come after her to see whether the spell worked or not. Knowing that she would need to inform Albus what happened anyway, she would do what she knew what Albus often does, tell a half truth.

She and James would tell Albus and the Order about the kidnapping and the rape, but they wouldn't inform them about the other unborn child within Lily. She informed James that they wouldn't even tell their friends about the child, so that way it would be less likely for someone to find out. All they would tell was that they were worried that Voldemort would try it again. So after that meeting, they had an Order Guard most of the time when they were out, and they were extra careful not to be out too late at night.

Although to the outside world and to James, life for James and Lily was more or less normal, despite the fact they had hidden Order Members keeping an eye on them at almost all hours of the day. However, for Lily life was anything but normal, as ever since she was raped everything changed for her. She was sickened and ashamed to admit it, but she enjoyed being controlled and having very rough sex.

She had asked James to make their sex life even rougher and control her more, however, even when he did, Lily felt thought something was missing. She didn't know what it was, but it left a huge urge in her that needed to be filled. At first she tried to ignore these feelings, but over the months with her hormones playing up with her pregnancy, and the urges getting stronger, it got harder and harder to fight until finally she cracked.

When she cracked, she snuck out at night - using Glamour and Disillusionment Charms to hide from the Death Eaters and the Order Members - to find Muggle men who would be willing to control her more and use her rougher than James would. Although she was able to find these men, there was still something absent, in a way James was better than these men she would seek out for some reason, even though he wasn't as controlling or as rough as them. It wasn't until her children were born that she realized what was missing: Power.

Her two green-eyed babies, Harry and Lorraine, were born on the 31st of July. They had the children at Potter Manor, as Lily didn't want to risk Lorraine being discovered. She hated that they had to keep Lorraine from the world and their friends, but she didn't want to take the chance of Voldemort finding out about Lorraine - that meant that she had no Godparents.

It was about a month after the birth of their children when Lily and James and the Longbottoms - they had a son a day before their children were born - were asked by Albus to stay behind one night after an Order meeting. After the meeting ended Albus told them about the prophecy.

Both the Potters and the Longbottoms were shocked to hear that one of their son's might be the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord. They were even more shocked that Albus suggested that they go into hiding, something neither of the families wanted to do at that time. Nevertheless, they told the Headmaster that they would do so at a later date if they had to.

Over the next thirteen months things changed a lot in the Potters life. It all started on the night when Lily and James learned about the damnable prophecy. James thought at once that Lorraine was the one from the prophecy, and he wanted to inform Albus about her. He thought that since she was You-Know-Who's child, and was born at the end of July, she had some unknown power that could be used against her father. So he thought that they should hand her over to Albus; that way he could train her to defeat You-Know-Who.

Lily was furious when she heard this; she didn't believe that any child should be sent away so that they could be trained as a weapon to defeat Voldemort, or any Dark Lord for that matter; she wouldn't agree to that under any circumstance. She told him that she would do anything to protect her and Harry, even if it mean going against Albus and himself. She wouldn't allow either of her children to be used as some kind of weapon.

What Lily didn't tell her husband - out of fear of what he would do - was that she didn't think it would be Lorraine that would be the one to defeat Voldemort, but that it would be Harry. She didn't know why she believed this, seeing that she didn't want any of her children to face that bastard, but she knew deep within her heart that Harry would be the one to do so.

Over the next few months, everything seemed to be going fine for the Potters. Sure things weren't going that well in the world with Voldemort and his Death Eaters were still out there attacking and killing people, but James was finally getting along with Lorraine like he was her true father, and seemed to give up the idea of telling Albus about her. Lily thought that things were going her way. But it wasn't until after the New Year of 1981 that she learned how wrong she was.

As after the New Year, he began to spend less and less time with Lorraine, instead he began to spend more and more time with Harry and became cold towards Lorraine. Seeing as he couldn't tell anyone about Lorraine, he started to drop hints to Lily that they should tell Albus about Lorraine, rationalizing that it would save a lot of lives.

Lily couldn't believe how James suddenly changed, how he could be so nice to Lorraine and then act so cruel towards her. She couldn't believe how James was treating an innocent child. She began to wonder why she married him in the first place, since before the seventh year of Hogwarts, she had hated him. He was a bully and hated all Slytherins for no reason but for what one man - the Dark Lord - had become and the few people that followed him. He also bullied those who he didn't like.

She had to wonder how on earth she fell in love him considering she had hated him for so long. Sure he had changed when his parents were killed in a Death Eater's attack before his seventh year at Hogwarts, but even with the change, she still didn't like him after the years of him bullying people. So why is it that she had fallen in love with him? She began to wonder if he had dosed her with a love potion.

However, after some thought she realized that it didn't really matter if she was doused with a love potion or not. After all they were already married and there was no divorce in the magical world. The only way out of a marriage was if the head of the family, if the family had one, granted permission for the couple to have an annulment - seeing as James was the head of the Potters, it wasn't going to happen. The only other way was for the husband or wife to die. Since she couldn't do anything, she decided she would do whatever it took to protect her children from Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Albus, James and the Order.

After the New Year, trying to keep Lorraine a secret from their friends was getting harder - this was when Harry's and Lorraine's magic started to show. And as their magic started to show, Lily found out what was missing in her new secret life.

It started off as the normal case of uncontrolled bursts of magic that magical babies normally have, like when they were upset or really wanted something like their bottles. However, both Lily and James knew that accidental magic didn't normally appear until a child was about four years old or so. They knew that the earlier a child had accidental magic, more powerful the child would be when they got older. As time went by, Lily and James realised that the uncontrolled bursts of magic that the children had weren't uncontrolled bursts of magic at all, but instead the twins were doing controlled wandless magic.

James believed that it was Lorraine who did the controlled wandless magic first, and Harry was just copying her. This gave him more of a reason to try and get Lily to inform Albus about Lorraine.

However, Lily knew better, she knew that Harry was the first to show signs of magical talent and Lorraine was copying _him_. The reason for this was that she saw Harry doing something new - turning a pillow in a soft tabby bear - and then Lorraine did the same. But James wouldn't believe this when she told him. Lily felt sad that the only reason he had it in for Lorraine and wanted to get rid of her was that she was the Dark Lord's child and a reminder what he did to Lily. He didn't care that Lorraine was innocent in all this, and had no say in who her father was and what happened.

It was their wandless skills that made it hard to keep Lorraine a secret from their friends whenever Remus or Sirius (or both) came around. Lily smiled as she remembered a few times when Harry had transformed Sirius into his Animagus form, Padfoot the dog, and summoned Lorraine from upstairs before levitating both of them onto Padfoot's back. Harry always liked spending time with his Uncle Paddy and Moony, but he also liked spending time with them _and_ Lorraine.

Sadly, Lily would always have to Obliviate the memories from Remus and Sirius minds, covering them with other things so that no one could find out about Lorraine. She always feared that Albus would read their minds and find out about her.

This happened a few times over several months, and sometimes Harry would also transform his father into his animagus form of Pongs the Stag, but would only levitate himself onto Prongs and Lorraine onto Padfoot. Somehow, Harry knew his father didn't like his sister, and so he would levitate her onto Padfoot instead. But for some reason, Harry wouldn't bring Lorraine out of hiding whenever Peter was about; it seemed that he didn't like Peter.

Because of this advanced magic, Lily was worried about wandless magic that her children were doing. What if they did something very powerful that their bodies weren't ready for? So she decided talk to the Family Healer about seeing how powerful they really were and about putting some blocks on them to limit what they could do. Lily was surprised to hear when the Family Healer did a few spells to check how powerful the twins were and, instead of a core of a one year old Harry had a core the size of a five year old, whilst Lorraine had the core of a three year old. The Healer suspected that as the twins got older their cores would get stronger too and could kill the twins before they were old enough to learn to control their power.

So the Healer agreed with Lily about her idea and would place Power Control Blocks on them, but it would take a month or so before she could place the blocks, as she needed to make the potions and look up the spells needed for them. Just before she left, the Healer told Lily that by the time they became of age, they would be most likely more powerful then You-Know-Who and Albus Dumbledore.

She remembered that night well, she was shocked to hear that her children would one day be more powerful then Voldemort and Albus. She began to put her infamous brain to work. Although shocked about it she was happy because, when they were properly trained, her children wouldn't need to worry about being hurt and attacked - something that all parents worried about wanted to prevent happening. As she thought on the matter more, mainly the part about how powerful they would become, she realized something.

The realization that Power was the thing missing from her sex life was largely put in the background when the Potters had went into hiding. With the power of the twins being almost flaunted about those uncomfortable facts of life had reasserted themselves. What made Voldemort different from the rest of her partners was his power, all of the men that she had had sex with were Muggles and she knew that if she wanted to, she could use magic to stop them - something she now realized she didn't want to happen. With James it was a bit more satisfying, while she had a greater knowledge of spells, he was still magical as well and could force himself on her with his abilities.

But the problem was that if she wanted to, she could stop him as well since they had relatively even sized magical cores; both having just as much power as the other at their disposal. The only people who could really force her do what they wanted were Voldemort and Albus, since they were the two most powerful Magic Users known at the time. She didn't know what to do; she wouldn't seek out Albus, as he was far too old and she didn't trust him seeing as he kept too much to himself and wouldn't say anything until he thought they were ready to know - sometimes that would be too late. And if the rumours were true about him, he was gay and so wouldn't want her.

And Voldemort, not even when hell froze over would she go to him. Apart from killing innocents, he was the one that made her this way now, a slightly insane woman willing to do whatever she had to satisfy her sexual urges. She remembered a few of the men that she went to in order to satisfy her urges, the men sometimes ordered her to be with another woman, man or even animal, and because her urge to be controlled, she would do it and anything else they would ask from her.

She knew that with the right person to dominate her, she would do anything for them - even kill as long as it wasn't her children, but she would be willing to kill her husband. The problem was that there weren't many powerful wizards out there, and the ones that were out there are followers of Voldemort or Albus, and she wasn't sure if they would turn her in to one of them.

It was after hours of thinking of what she should do about her urges that she came up with an idea that showed how insane Voldemort had made her. Before Voldemort raped her, she would be fine with her sex life as it was, but now she needed something more, something that James couldn't give her. Now the idea was that if she couldn't find the ideal Master to dominate her, she would make one. This person would be the only one that she'd be loyal to; do whatever he asked, no matter what it was.

There was really only one option with those terms in mind; her very own son, Harry Potter. She was confident that with the right training starting at an early age she could make him into a powerful and dominant Master. The only problem she could see was that by the time her son was old enough to train, he would look up to her as his mother and not something to be controlled and used as he wanted.

So to make sure that this wouldn't happen she placed some Personality Modifying Enchantments on him so that he would slowly want to control and use her. She discovered, after one night of furiously putting the Vibrating Charm to work on herself, that she really liked the idea of a threesome, and who better then the people she trusted the most; her children? The next morning she modified the Enchantments she'd placed in her son's mind to ignore the stigma on incest for his sister as well. Her face gained a euphoric expression when she thought about Harry controlling both herself and Lorie, so she placed another Enchantment on him specifically set to both of the female Potters alongside the general one; the longer he was around both of them the more he would want to dominant either of them. The fun part was that they were almost undetectable unless you were specifically looking for them with very specific detection spells, and within just a few years the magic would be so hard-wired into his brain and personality that they would become a part of him, due to her casting them on his at such a young age.

Her conscience had long since been smothered by her obsession with finding a good Master, years of suppressing her dark desire cracking her mind. The fact that she was dooming her daughter to be the plaything of her son, and forcing the personality she wanted instead of the one Harry would naturally develop onto him didn't bother her in the least. Lily was too far gone to care, spending her days daydreaming of the day her son started puberty, and it would happen early due to his excessive magic, of that she was sure, and taking his sister - she would be sure they shared a room for as long as she could get away with to maximize the Proximity Enchantments effects - before Harry and his by then completely willing plaything would move to ravish her with no regards for what anyone else thought of their methods.

Lost in her daydreaming Lily accidentally screwed up the Enchantment that would compel Harry to dominate and fuck Lily and Lorie, the spell causing him to feel that way about every girl he was attracted to. She was about to go back and correct that mistake, but before she could recheck her work and place spells on Lorie so she would be far more open to the idea of incest, finishing off her spellcasting by placing the opposite Enchantments she'd placed on Harry, making it so the longer her Lorie spent around Harry the more she would crave him she was called away by James. The Bones family was under attack and they were called in to help as Voldemort was going all out in an effort to kill them. Because of this, and the brutal battle that she'd just gotten back from, the Potters being a major turning point in the battle; managing to save young Susan's parents, she was too exhausted to recheck her Enchantments, assuming she'd done them correctly due to never screwing any of the others up, the fact that she hadn't placed the spells on her daughter slipped her mind, and when she did remember them the night was so hazy in her mind she assumed she'd already placed the spell on her.

Over the next month Lily waited for the Family Healer to get things ready to place the blocks on her children, it was a busy month. They were getting ready to hide themselves from the world for a while, as Albus warned them that Voldemort was planning to kill Harry and Neville (The Longbottom's son). The week before they were meant to go into hiding, and the Family Healer was to place the blocks on her children, Harry used his wandless magic once again. It was the saddest and the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to wipe the memories of one of happiest days of Remus' life.

_**Flashback! **_

_October 1st - Potter Manor_

It was late September when Albus had warned the Potters and the Longbottoms that Voldemort had sent orders for their children to be killed. He advised both of them that it was best if they went into hiding under the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ right away, as it would make it harder for Voldemort to find them. The Longbottoms agreed at once - as their home didn't have the best wards, and they didn't want to see their son killed.

Lily however didn't want to leave the Potter Manor, as it had the most powerful wards around and they would protect them long enough until help could arrive. But James put his foot down on this and told her that they would move to Godric's Hollow, since he didn't want You-Know-Who anywhere near his family home, and have him and his Death Eaters destroy it. So with that James, Lily and their children moved into the Potter Summer Home in Godric's Hollow.

A week later - a few days before Albus would cast the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ on their home - they invited Sirius and Remus for a last visit before they had to cut themselves off from the world for a while. Harry was crawling around the room, but Lorraine was in her room.

After talking for a while, they came to the subject of them going into hiding. Neither Remus nor Sirius were happy about it, as they would miss them, but they understood that their friends were doing this to keep Harry safe. While Lily and James were explaining their plans to Remus and Sirius, Harry was getting bored watching them talk and decided that he wanted to play.

So he crawled to his parents, "Wan' pay with Pad, Moon and Lo." Harry said.

"Not now dear," Lily said sweetly, "The grownups are talking, we'll play with you later." To be safe Lily took Harry to his play pen so he wouldn't get into trouble.

But the thing that Lily forgot about Harry was that when he wanted to play, Harry would play - no matter what she or James wanted. Something that was partially her fault due to the Enchantments. So the moment Lily walked away, Harry started to cry that he wanted to play with Pad, Moon and Lo, no one taking any notice of him.

As Lily and James were explaining to their friends that Lo was a toy of Harry's, Harry levitated both Sirius and Remus - to both of their surprise - into his play pen. To everyone's surprise and shock, for the first time Harry transformed Remus into Moony.

When this happened, Lily, James and Sirius were afraid of what would happen now that Remus was a werewolf before his time. The werewolf looked confused, so the three humans quickly got their wands out and pointed at Moony, just in case he attacked Harry. That was when the next surprise happened. Harry, without any fear, levitated himself up to Moony and hugged him, and then to Lily, James and Sirius' surprise, instead of hurting Harry, Moony hugged Harry back, being very, very careful of his claws. When they looked into the werewolf's eyes, the humans were surprise to see that although they were werewolf's eyes, it looked like Remus was looking at them.

The next thing they knew Moony started to lick and tickle Harry. Seeing that he was doing no harm, Lily, James and Sirius decided to let Moony have some fun before trying to turn him back to a human. While Moony and Harry were playing, Sirius came out of the plan pen, so as not to get in the way. But as Moony was playing with Harry, Harry escaped Moony's arms and looked at Sirius with a look that told Sirius that he wanted him to play with them too. Then, before anything was said or done, Sirius suddenly became Padfoot and was levitated back into the play pen.

As a confused Padfoot looked at them, Lily and James couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic expression in his canine eyes. They suspected that Padfoot had or was going to try and transform back into his human form. But they knew from past experience that until Harry had his fun, he wouldn't be able to turn back into a human.

Seeing the confusion on the dog's face, young Harry said, "Wan' pay with you, Moon and sissy."

As Harry said that the dog and the werewolf looked at him and his parents in confusion, wondering if they'd heard the child right. Before anything could be said or done, a giggling Lorraine came floating down the stairs and into the play pen.

As Lorraine landed in the pen, the dog and the werewolf started to sniff the young girl. But as they were doing this, Harry saw that they were doing boring adult things instead of playing so he spoke again. "Pady, Moon, pay with me and sissy." As soon as Harry said that, magic seemed to take over and Padfoot and Moony forgot about asking who the girl was and started to play with the young children.

As this was happening, Lily looked at the scene with a sad smile, they knew this was the best time Moony ever had. But, like other times when Harry brought Lorraine down when she and James had Sirius or/and Remus over, she had to alter their memories, although James hoped that it didn't work, as he wanted Lorraine to be found out.

It was about an hour later before Lily and James were able to change Padfoot and Moony back to their human forms, as Harry and Lorraine had finally fallen to sleep after playing with the dog and werewolf. With the sleeping children, James took them to their bed.

Once Sirius and Remus were back into their human forms, they were asking what just happened and who the girl was. However, instead of telling them about it, Lily altered their memories so they wouldn't remember what happened.

She also altered James memories of it too, as she was afraid that he might go and tell Albus what happened and Albus would use Harry as a weapon against Voldemort. As she knew that to force someone into their werewolf form and allow them to keep their mind took a lot of power and she could think of only two people who had that power, Voldemort and Albus. She couldn't allow that information out into the world.

_**End of Flashback! **_

Since that night Lily felt bad about what she did, but she knew that she had done it to protect her children. That's why over the next few weeks, Lily was researching ways to block the Killing Curse as she was worried what would happen to her children if Voldemort found them.

As she researched, Lily was able to find a few rituals and spells that _might_ be able to block the Killing Curse, but she didn't know if they would work until the Curse was cast upon them. The reason that she wasn't sure if they worked or not, was that they were known to be called dark by the Ministry of Magic so long ago, that no-one knew them anymore aside from a few people, and even fewer had the power to cast them.

She knew that she was powerful enough to cast them, and as for them being so called dark it didn't matter to her, as she would do anything to protect her children, even use so-called dark magic. So with that in mind, she cast a different spell on each of them as she wasn't sure which one would work and which wouldn't. She didn't know what would happen if she was killed while James and the children survived, she was afraid that James would send Lorraine to Albus to be used as a weapon against Voldemort. She knew it was wrong, but if it was James or her children she would pick her children every time.

Back in the present, it was the night of the All Hallows Eve. Lily was relaxing and slipping into another of her daydreams when she suddenly felt something was wrong. Although she didn't know what could be wrong, she started to see if Harry and Lorraine was okay, just in case something was wrong with them.

But as Lily was half way up the stairs, she heard James shout out, "Lily it's him, get Harry and run!" Lily knew at once who 'Him' was, and that meant that Peter had betrayed them. Of all the people, she didn't suspect Peter to betray them. Not wanting Voldemort to kill her son, or find out about Lorraine, she ran to the twin's room to try and escape.

As she got to the twins room, she saw that the twins were still asleep. A part of her wanted to smirk as she saw they were holding each other closely, but she was far too busy to bask in her success. Sadly, their slumber didn't last long. The second she picked them up they started crying, as if sensing their mother distress. "Shh my babies, we're going just going on a trip." She then went up to the fire place and threw some Floo Powder into it and shouted out the first place came to mind, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" But nothing happened.

Realizing that Voldemort must have blocked the Floo Network, she tried to Apparate, only to find out that Voldemort had also put up Anti-Apparition wards too. She knew she might have only a few moments before Voldemort came up. She knew that although James was powerful, Voldemort was more so. It wouldn't be long before James was dead and his killer came seeking the rest of the family.

So, quickly coming up with an idea, she put the twins back into their crib and then put up a special ward that she came up with around the bedroom cupboard. The ward was like the _Fidelius Charm,_ it would only last for a few hours, but it would last long enough to hide from Voldemort. The first child she put into the cupboard was Lorraine. Making sure that she was safely within the cupboard, she was about to put Harry into the cupboard when Voldemort burst into the room.

"Ah, Lily my love, how nice to see you again." He said, his seductive and charming voice now a high-pitched mockery of its previous tone. "You don't know how long I've waited to meet you again. If you take my offer and become my pet, after I repay you for what you did to me, I will spare you and your son. Your great intelligence and beauty should not go to waste."

"Never! I'll never join you, you twisted bastard!" Lily snarled angrily, hate in her eyes for her husband's fate. For all his faults, Lily knew that if James were still alive, Voldemort wouldn't be up here now, as James wouldn't want anything to happen to Harry at the very least.

"Fine, we shall have it your way. Step aside so I can finish what I came here for before I deal with you."

"I won't let you take Harry from this world, if you need to take someone take me! But PLEASE leave Harry alone." She cried, looking behind at her peaceful baby.

Voldemort was getting impatient. "Stand aside you silly girl... Stand aside now!"

"No! Have mercy. Not Harry, please! Take me, kill me instead!"

"As you wish." And before Lily could do anything, Voldemort cast the killing curse at her.

After Lily's limp body fell to the floor Voldemort walked over to the crib that held the crying baby that was supposed to be his downfall. He laughed to himself at the mere idea that such a small baby could stand in his way to rule the world.

But as he cast the Killing Curse on the infant his eyes widened as instead of striking the boy, the green jet of light bounced off a golden barrier that had suddenly formed around the boy. Voldemort had no time to react when the killing curse rebounded onto him instead. He felt extreme pain, almost as if his body was being boiled from the inside and his heart was being torn from his chest. If he hadn't taken prior steps to ensure his near immortality, he would have been as dead as James and Lily supposedly were. Instead, his spirit was able to drift away from his now crumpled body that seemed to be slowly melting away on the floor, leaving nothing but the robes he had been wearing, a pile of dust, and his wand behind.

The energy that ripped Voldemort's soul from his body had continued upwards and out of the room, severely damaging the ceiling and one of the support beams before blasting through the roof. Young Harry lay in his crib with a lightning-bolt-shaped cut on his forehead, slowly bleeding. He cried himself to sleep from the pain of the cut, no longer able to receive comfort from his mother or his sister as the ceiling of the second floor of the house began to collapse slowly.

_**o0OoO0o **_

_Lorraine's PoV_

While all this was going on, Lorraine was watching it from the cupboard crying for her mummy and brother. Although she didn't fully understand what was going, she did know that something bad was happening.

No one was able to see or hear her, but she could hear and see everything. She saw her mummy about to pick up her twin brother, when the door to her and her brother's room burst open to reveal who she believed to be the bad man. As the bad man walked into the room, he started to talk to her mummy. Although she didn't understand what was being said, she knew it was something that upset and made her mummy mad.

But the little that she could understand wasn't good, what she understood was that this bad man wanted to hurt her family. Although she knew that she couldn't do much to help, Lorraine wanted to help somehow, but her mummy had done something to her with her magic stick so that she couldn't move.

So Lorraine watched as her mummy and the bad man talked for a bit longer, she saw her mummy start to become even more upset. But when her mummy said that she wouldn't allow the bad man hurt her brother, the bad man said something that she didn't recognize.

When he said whatever he did, there was a green light that came from the bad man's magic stick and hit her mummy, who fell to the ground and didn't move. She cried out to her mummy, but knew that she couldn't hear her. Then the bad man said something to her brother, and then said the same strange words that he said to her mummy before the green light came from his magic stick. Unlike the last time, when the green light had hit her mother, a strange ball of light surrounded her brother and the green light bounced off the ball and hit the bad man. As the light hit the bad man everything suddenly went dark for the girl.

_**o0OoO0o **_

It was hours later before Lorraine awoke, by that time her brother Harry had been picked up by a half-giant named Hagrid and was taken to their Muggle, magic-hating Aunt and Uncle, there he would grow up not knowing about the Magical World or about her. Where until he was almost seven, he would be beaten daily for being a wizard, but just before he turned seven his life would change for the better. Lorraine, of course, knew none of this and would learn about it at a much later date.

For right now she had her own situation to deal with. When she awoke she found that she was once again able to move. So, crawling out of the cupboard, she saw that her mummy was still lying there in the middle of some mess, she thought her mummy was only sleeping. However, she couldn't see her twin brother. Seeing that she was hungry, she tried to wake her mummy up but couldn't. It felt like she was sleeping, but her mummy just wouldn't open her eyes. After a while, she realized that her mummy wasn't going to wake. She also found it strange that her daddy didn't come to see what was going on. Sure she knew that he didn't like her, but she thought he would see what was up. Not knowing what to do, she decided to stay with her mummy, as she didn't want to go far from her.

By the next day however, her hunger was so great she knew she had to get some food. So she decided to go downstairs to see if her father was down there and was just ignoring her, and hoping that her mummy would sort her out like before. So, crawling through the mess to the stairs, she knew that she had to walk down them if she wanted to get anywhere. Oh how she hated walking, it took a lot out of her and she found crawling a lot easier.

As she got downstairs and passed the front room, she saw her daddy on the ground too. Crawling up to him, she thought that he might be asleep, so she tried to wake him. But after a while, she realized like her mummy, he wasn't going to wake. So she got up and walked out of the front door that was open, but as she walked out of the front door and out of the garden she began to forget where she lived. She could remember about her mummy, daddy and her twin brother Harry, but for some strange reason she couldn't remember where she lived. Forgetting about her hunger, she tried to find her home again.

_**o0OoO0o **_

While Lorraine was looking for her home, a neighbour, a Joanne "Jo" Murray née Rowling, came out her house to do some shopping. Jo was a thirty-five year old house wife with three children, two sons and one daughter. Jo was a new writer, who was trying to write a new story about a boy wizard and his adventures at a magical school.

Anyway, as Jo left her house to go to the shops for dinner that night, she was shocked to see a fifteen month old girl walking, crawling actually, around the neighbourhood with no parents. The stranger thing was that she hadn't seen this girl in the neighbourhood before, so she wondered where she had come from. Seeing that it wasn't right to have the child outside with no-one to look after her, Jo brought the young girl into her home.

Once Jo brought the girl home, she checked to see if she was okay. Before she had children Jo was a mid-wife and looked after many children. As she was checking the girl, she found that the girl had a necklace on her with the name Lorraine and her date of birth on it. Jo naturally assumed that it was the baby's name.

After checking Lorraine for a short while, Jo found that the young girl was fine. So she called the police and let them sort out the rest. They had to find Lorraine's parents to find out why they had abandoned her, and if they didn't abandoned her, see if they were okay.

As the police arrived and found out what had happened they called in the local social workers. The social workers took Lorraine to some foster parents until the police were able to find her parents and find out what was going on.

However, over the next six months, the police asked the people in Godric's Hollow if they saw anything the day Jo found Lorraine, but no one had, and none of them had seen her before in their lives. Jo asked about Lorraine every so often to see how see was, she wanted to take Lorraine in herself but she didn't have the room or the money to do so. To everyone it seemed that until Jo found her, Lorraine didn't exist. None of the news reports that the police put on TV helped; no one responded.

As for Lorraine, she ended up in Saint Charles Orphanage, one of the best orphanages in England. In the last six months she had gone to ten different foster homes and hadn't stayed in them much longer than a few weeks. When Lorraine was upset or wanted something; strange things would happen around her that the foster parents didn't understand.

Things like items being levitated, lights being turned on by themselves, toys and bottles appearing next to Lorraine and many other things. Since the foster parents were not used to these things, they asked the social workers to place her into a new home. By the end of it all, Lorraine had become known as Lorraine Strange because of all the strange things happened around her. Since it was so well known it even became the surname that the social workers put onto Lorraine's identity forms.

Since none of the foster families wanted to look after her she was sent to Saint Charles. She stayed there for most of her life until she was eleven when she would get a letter that would change her life forever; and not for the better.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here ends the end of chapter 1 of Children of the Darkness, I hope you all liked it. If you did, I would like to ask you all to take a few more moments and let me know what you thought of it in a review. I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed this story, and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Oh and before you tell me that Lily is OOC character, I know, but what happens in this chapter is important for later on in the story, it'll explain why Harry will act the way he does.

In your reviews, I would like your help with ideas on how Harry and Lorrain can seduce and flirt with people to get what they want. We ask this as we're not experts in this kind of thing, and we would like to ask for your thoughts and ideas in this area.

Some might be wondering if I'll be continuing the story or not after this one, the answer is that I'm hoping so. It'll all depends on the muse and real life.

_**Beta Reader Wanted:**_ I'm after a new Beta Reader to help me to clean this story up, remove things that you think not needed, and add things that you think should be here. Slice, my other beta reader for most of my other stories, isn't interested in this story anymore, so I'm looking for a new one.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lorraine Strange (Part 1)

"_**Spell," **_

_**Warning:**_ Child Abuse, mention of Rape, Underage Sex and Slash/Shouta, and Violence. This is going to be one of the darkest chapters in this part of the story.

_**Chapter Two **_

_**The Life of Lorraine Strange (Part 1) **_

_Brightsummer:_

Brightsummer was an old Steel Mill/Seaside Town. It was over five hundred years old and the town was only a few hours from London. The town had an interesting history; five hundred years ago the town was a work town and had a children's work house. The children in the work house were used for the Steel Mill and other cheap labour needed around the town. The Mill made many things; farming tools, weapons, carts, wheels, and some toys for rich kids, just to name a few.

Now as time passed, laws changed so children couldn't work in the Mill. Since the law changed about underage child workers (although in Brightsummer they continued to use children until shortly before World War One), the work house became an orphanage, which was now known as Saint Charles Orphanage, but how it was run over time was both good and bad. But the more recent past is where things get interesting.

Sadly, in the late 1950's due to debts that the gained over time, the Mill was forced to close down due to the lack of funding.

Because of the Steel Mill being closed down, there weren't many jobs available in Brightsummer, and so the town slowly became a Slum Town.

To get money, the people became drug dealers, thugs, prostitutes and a wide variety of other seedy professions to gain money.

By the early 1970's Brightsummer was almost ready to close down for good, even if there was some money coming into the town thanks to the mysterious Tom Marvolo Riddle. But his money wasn't enough, they needed a lot more to keep the town going, and in the early 1970's they finally got the money. The source of this money was a man by the name of Marcus Pearl from America, who came to England to settle down.

Marcus Pearl was thirty year old rich man who got his money from investing in companies in America, Australia and a Russian oil company, the money also came from an inheritance from his parents who were financially well off. The reason that Marcus came to Brightsummer was to start a new life. He had no family left, as they died in the final days of World War Two, and he wanted to leave to get away from the bad memories. So he travelled the world, trying to find a place he could call home and to create a new family - and if he was lucky, use his money to help people. As his parents had helped people with their money, even if they didn't have as much as he had now, now he wanted to help people. After a few years of travelling, he ended up in Brightsummer and helped to make it somewhat better.

The first thing that he did was to fully rebuild the dock and surrounding ares so that more ships could come and go, and in turn get some money flowing into the town's economy. He also had a small movie studio set built, which made small movies from time to time. But it was mostly used for making pornographic films. Because it seemed to bring in more money, no one really cared. Marcus knew using the movie set for porn would attract a specific type of people to the town. The town would never really be the 'nice and friendly' place to visit or live, and sure enough it was quickly became known better as a dangerous place to live, and probably had lots of stuff happening that, while not evil, was shady but legal, well not all was legal, most was illegal, but as long as it wasn't seen by the public, the people of Brightsummer didn't look too deep into things and kept everyone happy and in decent shape, in the state of their lives. Then with the help of the town's local carpenters and builders, they built a small cinema. The last thing that he built for the town was Brightsummer's Pier, where Arcade games and fair rides were found. Thanks to all this, the town was saved from closing and more people were brought to the town.

As for Saint Charles Orphanage, over the years it gained a reputation, mostly as a very bad place to live. The Caretakers that were seemingly drawn to the place were, more often than not, child abusers, rapists or murderers at the very least. The only reason they weren't closed down was because Saint Charles was the only orphanage in Brightsummer and some of the Carers knew powerful people that stopped the orphanage's closure and the people from being fired. But in 1960's as the town was desperate for money, a mysterious man named Thomas Marvolo Riddle - who once lived there as an orphan - bought the orphanage and changed it for the better - but only in the public view . Within the walls of this orphanage there is a different story being told.

Tom also brought the majority of the building around the seaside and docks where he turned them into something out of the dark ages. This meant that the people and the inside of the shops and the taverns looked like they came from medieval times (but as we all know were from the Wizard World). Tom also built a few buildings within the docks area and turned them into taverns for the sailors, and helped to pay for some of the repairs on the docks. Sadly, however, the taverns near the docks were used as brothels, but it did bring in lots money to the town, so nothing was done about it.

However, in the late 1970's as the town was getting back on its feet, a new problem rolled into this newly revitalised town; The Shadow Stalkers. A notorious gang of teens, ranging from mid-to-late teens who ran amok over Brightsummer. They were made up of five people: Ash - who was the leader - Sparks, Crusher, Sylphs and Slipstream. They first came into town to find somewhere to stay for a while, until they planned what to do next. However, seeing what the town had to offer, the Shadow Stalkers decided to stay in Brightsummer. The gang had enough of moving from to town to town all the time and wanted somewhere to call home; And Brightsummer was the best as any to settle down. Since that day they decided to live in Brightsummer they used their skills to control some of the town in the shadows. At the time the Stalkers were as normal as you and me, that was until one day they were blessed with great power by a Mysterious Man.

This man was only seen once by these men and at that time they, even after all these years, never forgot him or what he told them. The only words that this mysterious stranger told them were _'I bless you, the Shadow Stalkers, with the power to change your lives. Change it any way you wish. Become the protectors of the weak or destroyers of all.'_ After the man finished speaking he held out his left hand, palm out, without a word five golden tendrils shot out from his palm. Each tendril was aimed for individual members of the shadow stalkers, hitting four of the members, all besides Ash, he was the only one who dodged the tendrils. The man cocked his head to the side confused about why Ash dodged his tendrils. He cracked a smile, it couldn't be seen by other shadow stalkers as they were shaking on the ground recovering from the tendrils.

Ash saw the man smile and took a step back. The man raised his right hand towards Ash. Taking a step back Ash was steeling his nerves. Just waiting for what the Mysterious Man was planning _'Don't be afraid. I am only giving you the gift of Elements. Ash, there is no reason for you to deny this gift.' _with that seven tendrils, one gold, one blue, another black, another brown, another a burning red, a brilliant green and a dynamic yellow, shot out of his right palm. Snaking their way through the air, hunting for his heart. Ash jumped high, twisted through the air, evaded, ducked and dodged the tendrils as best as he could. The man just smiled and willed the tendrils to split and go in different directions Ash started to run back but the black, green and brown tendrils cut him off.

Ash only had a split second to turn around and gape before the gold tendril sliced through the air heading for Ash's chest, only to miss and send Ash flying through the air and slamming into the brick wall to his left. Winded, Ash couldn't do anything besides struggle for breath. A moment passed. Then another, and yet another. Nothing happened. Ash got his breath back, pushing against the wall he stood up. Using the wall to stand he looked around the other members of the Shadow Stalkers had regained consciousness and were starting to sit up.

Taking a deep breath Ash pushed himself off the wall standing on his own he turned to the Mysterious Man only to have a golden tendril rip through the air and slice through his chest and flying out through his back. Ash couldn't even scream out in pain. Eyes wide, mouth gaping he could feel energy flowing through him. The golden tendril stretched through the air before splitting into several more and flew with great speeds slamming into Ash's head, legs, arms and back through his chest. All the tendrils wrapped around Ash. After Ash was completely encased by the tentacles a beam of light shot up into the sky, thinned out, then expanded. Shinning a blast of the purest and brightest white light.

After the light dissipated there was no buildings, trash cans, or anything else within a thirty meter radius of where Ash was standing. There were only the other Shadow Stalkers and Ash lying in what used to be the ally where they had met the Mysterious Man. After Ash and the other Shadow Stalkers woke up after a few moments, they could hear nothing but the ringing in their ears. They struggled to stand, but after a few moments they were stumbling out to the foot path. Ash and the others were feeling pain all over but they kept moving towards their hotel room.

After fighting to make their bodies move they were able to get back to their hotel rooms, and they were able to finally rest their bodies. That night they slept like they had been walking for days on end in the hot Egyptian sun, without any water, food or rest. In the morning, or early afternoon, however you looked at it, Shadow Stalkers were all waking up and they wanted to talk about what had happened the night before. But before anyone was able to get a word out they all noticed that their hair and bodies were all different. Everyone but Ash looked different. Ash's hair went from a sandy gold to a firey amber with dark red specks, and that was the small change that happened to him. They also found out that they also gained some strange power, the power of the elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning. It took a few months to control their new power, and learn what they could do, but once they did, they became one of the most feared gangs and people in town. Not many dared to cross them…

As the years passed, they learnt that apart for their new powers, they also began to age slower then normal. Ten years later, they all still looked like they were in their twenties when in fact they were much older they looked. During this time though, they gained to new members to the Shadow Stalkers: Fangs, and Claws. These two people had their own powers and skills, and a welcome addition to the gang.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It had been six long years - six long, lonely & painful years - since eight year old Lorraine Strange (Lorie to the few friends that she had made over the years), arrived at Saint Charles Orphanage.

To the public eye Saint Charles was the best place for orphans, it provided the orphans with great facilities, Fine food, clothes, and anything else the orphans needed, many people believed that these orphans were getting better things that they had worked hard for years to buy for their families. However, behind closed doors it was a different story being told, a darker, more violent and horrendous story. The Carers allowed the bullies to bully the younger children, and do what they liked as long as the public don't see them do it. If the bullies were caught bullying in public, they would be punished as normal people would punish a young child who was being a bully, otherwise they could do whatever they wanted. Should an orphan tell someone outside about the bullying or any of the other things that happen within the walls of the Orphanage, the Caretakers would tell people that person was a trouble maker and was always telling lies and making trouble for the Caretakers and the other orphans. However, no one really knew the true secrets of Saint Charles had, the deepest and darkest ones, not even the orphans or the majority of the Caretakers.

At this time Lorraine was eight years old, and was about four foot five. She had long, thick dark velvet red hair with bright green eyes. All she knew about herself was her first name, along with her false last name, and date of birth, and this was only due to a necklace that she had around her neck for as long as she could remember having it; it was the only thing connecting her to her mysterious past. She hoped that one day would lead her to wherever her parents were. It was her eighth birthday and she was walking around the area of Brightsummer, thinking about her life so far and her life before and after she arrived at Saint Charles.

As long as she could remember, she had always hated her life at Saint Charles. Even disregarding the bullying, she still always felt uneasy there. Lorraine didn't know what it was about the place; apart for the bullying, where they would tease her about her name and hit her, everything seemed to be fine at the orphanage, and yet something felt odd about the place that she couldn't work out. All she knew was that she could feel a lot of dark and dangerous forces there. The children would tease her by calling her Nurse Strange, the daughter of Doctor Strange from the comic book _Doctor Strange_. They would also use some other references to the comic to tease her; this was something that made her upset and angry, as it made it hard to make friends. They did this not only because of her surname, but also because of the strange things that would happen around the Orphanage that no one could explain, but blamed on her.

When the bullying first began, Lorraine went to the Head Carer, Mrs. Emma Wolf, to inform her of the older students picking on her. Mrs. Wolf was a thirty-five year widow, who had dark brown hair and eyes, along with a heart frozen from all emotion besides hatred. Instead of helping her, Lorraine was shocked when Mrs. Wolf told her that the bullies could do whatever they wanted, as they were more important than she was, as long as they weren't seen doing so in public. Though Lorraine didn't know how they were important. She tried to tell others about the bullying within the orphanage, but Mrs. Wolf and the other caretakers told people that she was a trouble maker and the ring leader of those who said bad things about the orphanage, and to her surprise, people believed the Widow Caretaker with the heart of ice, Mrs. Wolf and didn't look into it. This was when Lorraine learned that there was more to the orphanage then it seemed.

Because of this, when she was six years old, she decided to spend as much time as she could away from the place by walking the streets.

Some might find it strange that a six year old could look after herself, but Lorraine learnt that most of the strange things that happened around the orphanage she was responsible for. At first she wasn't too sure if it she was doing it or not, but over time she realized that it was her fault. She became convinced when she tried and succeeded in summoning things when she was five and a half. She had tried as a test to see if she really was responsible for some of the strange going-ons.

Whilst she was honing her summoning skills - to make sure she could do it faster and unnoticed - she remembered one of the things that happened around her. This memory made her realize that she would like to try to make things float. She thought that if she could do this, then she could do anything; she could float things from high places down to her, and if she could make herself to float, she could float over high walls, or get things from high places!

So for the next six months, Lorraine practised these two skills until she was sure she had mastered them. By the time she was six, she could summon things from a far distance and she was learning to summon things from people's pockets without being noticed. She could float most things - apart from things that were heavier then she was - up to three meters. She could also make herself float up to three meters. Only after she learned these skills did she started to walk the streets.

Although Lorraine had learned these skills, she never thought that she would need to learn one thing: how to protect herself. It was something she would soon regret not learning.

As Lorraine was walking around the streets, she saw many girls with their mummies and daddies, she felt jealous of them. She knew that it was important for a child to have a mummy and a daddy. But based on what she heard from the female Caretakers it was more important to have a mother - something to do with a bond between mother and daughter. She didn't know what was special about the bond, but it did make her start to wonder if her own mother loved her or not.

She often had dreamed of a beautiful violet red headed lady with rich green eyes, the lady would sing to her and tell her that she loved her. Sometimes, Lorraine believed that these dreams were long forgotten memories, that were taken away from her and were not just dreams - she thought this so she could feel that her mummy did love her. In some of these dreams, she dreamed that she was with another baby, a young boy, who Lorraine assumed was her brother, in these dreams they were always playing with each other, having so much fun doing things that they, or any other person who ever lived, besides monks who meditate for years, shouldn't be able to do.

Although she had some good dreams, maybe memories, she had one strange and horrible nightmare. She was hidden within a cupboard, frozen, unable to move or make a sound, but she could hear two voices, a raspy voice that she thought belonged to a man's and a beautiful lady's, who she thought was her mothers. Lorraine thought the lady's voice belonged to the voice of her dream 'mummy'. The lady's voice was begging someone not to kill someone, but to kill her instead. But Lorraine heard the man laugh evilly, and told the lady to step aside and he would deal with her later. From what Lorraine could tell, the lady wouldn't and this made the man mad and said some that she wasn't familiar with and then there was a flash of green light. Once the blinding flash of light happened, she would either wake up in a icy cold sweat that would sink deep into her body or the nightmare would start again. The thing about the nightmare was that she didn't know who the man could be, or who her 'mummy' - if she was her 'mummy' - was trying to protect and why.

Anyway, after walking around the streets for a few hours, Lorraine realized there were seven men following her. She wasn't sure why they would be following her, but she could feel malicious intent from them and knew that whatever the reason for following her, it wasn't good. So she started to walk a bit faster as to put some distance between them, but they didn't seem to be any further away, they actually looked closer, close enough for her to see the face of a few of them, and from just one glance she could tell that she need to run, run fast and far enough as to get home safely. So realizing that she had to lose them, she started to run for it and not look back. After running for a while and thinking that she had lost them even if it was just for the moment, she went down an alleyway thinking she could hide down there until she was sure it was safe to come out. Once she was in the alleyway, she went as far as she could and hid behind some dustbins and hoped that the men that were following her wouldn't find her and would just forget about her.

But luck wasn't with her that day, as after only a few minutes of hiding behind the dustbins, the men that were following her came into the alleyway. Hoping that they didn't see her come in, she stayed as quiet and as still as she could. But her hopes were cut short as one of the men shouted out, "Come out, come out, little girl, we saw you run in here so there's no point hiding."

But Lorraine was too afraid to move, as she wasn't sure what the men wanted from her, but could feel that whatever it was, it wasn't good. She was right. The men went farther down the alleyway, until they got to the dustbins that Lorraine was hiding behind. Then one of the men said "Come out from behind the bins young one, make it easier on yourself."

Lorraine knew that she had to escape, but she was too fearful too move. Before she could do anything about her fear, the dustbins had suddenly been thrown from where they stood and she saw the seven men that had been following her. She saw that they were wearing jeans and black leather jackets saying 'Shadow Stalkers', each of them had different coloured hair: grayish-blackish, blue, blond, black, brown, silver and last one looked like it was styled to look like lighting but coloured with flecks of yellow and amber. The one with grayish-blackish hair said, as he picked Lorraine up and stroked her face, "Looks like you're right Sparks, she is pretty. I just hope she's more fun than the last one Crusher picked, she was no fun at all."

"I'm hurt Ash," Mock-pouted the one with lighting styled hair - who Lorraine thought must be Sparks, "You know I've got better taste in girls than Crusher has."

"You're right." The fiery amber haired one that Lorraine guessed to be Ash said, "He always goes for the non-fighters which aren't any fun at all. Now, let's see what we have here..." 'Ash' began to move his hand closer to Lorraine's pants.

Whilst this was happening, Lorraine was afraid and she didn't know what these people were talking about, but she knew it wasn't good for her and she knew she had to escape. Somehow. So when Ash began to move his hand closer to her she saw some dustbins and loose rubbish behind Ash and his gang. So quickly coming up with a plan and hoping it would work, she levitated the dustbins and loose rubbish behind Ash and his gang. As she had hoped, the things that she summoned slammed into the gang and they looked turned to see who did it. As Ash turned he loosened his grip a bit, and it was enough to get herself free. Once free, she ran as fast as she could back to Saint Charles, hopefully before the gang even knew what was happening.

_**o0OoO0o**_

When the dustbins and loose rubbish hit the Shadow Stalkers, they wondered who would dare to attack them in their town. They knew there were only a few in the town who would dare to interfere with them, as most of the town paid them protection money. The protection was from people who were outside, as well as within, the town and looking for trouble, they also protected them from new gangs that would appear from time to time in the area, they didn't last too long. The townspeople also paid them to do jobs that weren't above board, and the Shadow Stalkers could do without raising too many questions. All they asked in return was that the people turn a blind eye to what they did, no matter what it might be.

Throughout their time in Brightsummer, the Shadow Stalkers only had to show a few people what would happen if they didn't keep their mouths shut and look the other way. So they knew that not many would dare interfere with them, and the ones who might interfere were out of town by the weekend.

As they turned to see who might try and interfere with them, they saw that the young girl they were going to some fun with escaping. So Ash shouted out, "Sparks, Crusher after her! Don't let her get away!"

But before they could start to pursue the girl, the member with black hair spoke up, "Ash I wouldn't advise that."

Everyone froze, not daring to move or take a step. Not even Ash, the leader of the group, moved or disputed what the other member said.

"Why not Claws?" Ash asked.

"Two reasons, Ash. First, It seems as thought it was her that sent the dustbins at us, which means she's a powerful magical girl, that's if it was her, and if it was her, we don't know what else she could be capable of and if she knows more and is able to use those powers against us we will not survive. The second is that I sense she has a great destiny ahead of her, I don't know what it is, yet, but I do sense she'll be more powerful as she becomes older. Giving her reason to come after us when she grows more powerful is ill-advised. The fates themselves are watching over the girl, attempts to end her life will most likely end in failure and we will mostly be dead by the end of any such attempt."

After hearing this Ash stopped Sparks and Crusher from getting the girl for the moment and turned to the blond haired member asking "Slipstream, what can you sense from her?" Slipstream had the ability to sense things many couldn't, so his council was asked quite often when the group was having trouble making a decision on any matter.

For the next few moments Slipstream didn't say anything, but looked like he was in a deep thought before he said "Claws is right Ash, she's powerful and with training she could be more powerful than the lot of us. Saying that, I mean that she could become stronger than all of us _COMBINED!_ Although there's something missing from her to get there, some kind of binding or something to someone. Once she finds this person, either the one who bound her powers or her "other half", I wouldn't want to upset either of them or be against them."

Nodding, Ash started to consider all that had been said and done since they had set their eyes on the magical girl. He knew that they couldn't go after her, as they had a rule that they wouldn't use any magical children for their fun, or kill them when they were young and could still be of use to them. As they feared that when the children grew older and learned to control their magic they might come looking for them for revenge.

But then there was what Claws had said, the 'great destiny' bit. Normally Claws could at least tell what someones destiny is supposed to be, but with this girl he couldn't, and that worried him and also made he. "Claws," Ash began after thinking for a few moments, "I want you, Sparks and Fangs to keep an eye on her. Don't interfere unless her life is in danger or she needs someone to help get her out of trouble, I want to know more about her. If she's got a destiny as great as you say ahead of her I want to find a way to use it to our advantage. So the rest of you are going to find out what you can about the girl, I want to know who we're dealing with. Don't let her know that you are watching over her."

And with that they parted and went to do what they had been ordered to do, meanwhile Ash went back to their headquarters. There was something about the girl he just couldn't put his finger on, and he thought some of the books he had might help him to find out what it was.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Back with Lorraine_

Once Lorraine left the alley, she ran as fast as she could back to Saint Charles, all the while hoping that she lost the Shadow Stalkers. It didn't take long before she arrived back at the orphanage, but she found that it was locked up. Lorraine felt foolish as she remembered that the Caretakers of the orphanage took the children out for the day, seeing as it was the weekend.

The Caretakers would take the orphans to the Cinema for the afternoon on Saturdays, and depending when the film would finish, they would take the orphans to either to the seaside or to the arcades and the fair. Or if the movie set was filming, they would take them to see a movie being made.

Lorraine wasn't worried about being locked out, as she knew where the spare key was hidden. Seeing as some of the Caretakers and some of the older orphans were allowed out at nights, to smoke, Mrs. Wolf had built a flower bed area made of brick and hid the spare key inside of a loose brick. This was so if the staff or the older orphans were late getting back, they would have a way in.

Once inside the orphanage Lorraine heard some irregular sounds coming from upstairs, which was strange seeing that everyone was meant to be out for the day. But she realized that it was possible that either someone was ill and couldn't go out that day, or someone had come home early for some reason. But there was also a part of her felt that something was wrong, and she should find a Caretaker. But a big part of her couldn't, as she didn't want to look foolish and be made fun of if she was wrong, so as quietly as possible, she went upstairs to see who was there and making all the noises.

As Lorraine went upstairs she was surprised to see one of the bedroom doors was open only slightly, but enough or her to be able to look inside and see what was happening on the other side, normally when everyone was out the doors would be closed in case a fire started in one of the rooms. So when she walked to the door and peeked inside, she was confused and scared of what she saw.

She saw David, a six year old boy who had been at the orphanage for a year, naked and shaking in fear. As she carefully looked round, Lorraine saw two other men in the room both of whom were naked as well. One man had black hair with a scar on his face, whilst the other man had long red hair with scars on his back. She was so shocked at what she saw she found she couldn't move, she couldn't even look away. As she looked on, she saw the man with red hair made David kneel in front of the other man, and the other man held his penis in his hand and told David to suck it. David was too afraid to do anything though.

Lorraine could tell that the black haired man wasn't happy with David not doing as he told, so he hit him across the face as the black haired man told David angrily to suck his dick like a lollipop, or he would get much worse than a back-hand across the face.

Out of fear, David did as he was told. She was even more shocked because the man with red hair came up to the black haired man and kissed him on the lips. As the two men were kissing, the man with red hair put a hand onto David's head and started to push and pull it from the black haired man's penis.

This only lasted until the black haired man gave a strange moan and a strange white cream came out of David's mouth, causing him to start coughing. Lorraine then saw the red and black haired men started to touch and kiss David for a short while before they placed David onto the bed face down and bum up into the air. Lorraine started shaking in fear as she saw the red haired man force his penis into David, causing the boy to start screaming into the pillows and blankets.

As David screamed, Lorraine realized that she had to get him out of there so they could both run for help. Lorraine knew that she couldn't just run in and get David from the bad men. So she tried to summon David, but when she tried she wasn't able to for some reason. Although she hated the idea of leaving David to these two men, she knew she had to run and get some help for David, hoping he would be okay for a few moments Lorraine moved as quietly as she could from the door and went downstairs. She ran into Mrs. Wolf.

Sighing with the relief at seeing Mrs. Wolf, Lorraine told her what she had just seen. As she explained Lorraine saw fear and shock on Mrs. Wolf's face, which Lorraine thought was because of what she told her. At first Mrs. Wolf didn't seem to want to believe it and told Lorraine that she was just seeing things and it didn't really happen. But Lorraine didn't give up and kept on about it. In the end though, Lorraine dragged the Mrs. Wolf up the stairs to show her.

But as she got up the stairs, she saw that the door to the room that she saw David and the bad men were in was closed. When she opened the door, the room was empty and it looked like that the room hadn't been used since that morning. Lorraine couldn't understand this, she had just left to get help not too long ago and she didn't see how the room could look like this in a short time.

Mrs. Wolf seemed to be worried about Lorraine, and asked Lorraine to come to her office so they could talk about what she had seen and work out why she would see it. Once in the office, Mrs. Wolf asked if Lorraine wanted a drink to which Lorraine gratefully accepted. As Mrs. Wolf was getting the drinks, she started to ask Lorraine why she wasn't with the others and how she got into the orphanage when it was meant to be locked. So Lorraine told her that she felt down and wanted some time to herself. She told Mrs. Wolf that as she was walking around the town, she was thinking about her real parents and wondered if they cared for her or not.

Lorraine also told Mrs. Wolf about the Shadow Stalkers and what they did. What she left out was how she really escaped the Shadow Stalkers. She also told Mrs. Wolf about how she knew about the spare key. That was the last thing she could remember as she drank the tea Mrs. Wolf give her before everything went dark.

When she came too, she was in the garden shed; she had no memories of what happened in the orphanage or about using the spare key to enter the orphanage. Instead, she remembered running back to the orphanage after what happened with the Shadow Stalkers, but instead of going into the orphanage, she went into the shed to wait for the others to return. As she waited for them to get back, she fell asleep. She was awakened a few hours later by Mrs. Wolf who found her in the shed. She then spent the rest of the day planning on how to defend herself from people like the Shadow Stalkers and anyone else who would want to hurt her.

_**OoOoO **_

As Lorraine went to sleep that night, her dreams were haunted by the memories of what she had forgotten that day. When she awoke, it was still dark and she couldn't get back to sleep because of the dreams haunted her sleep, so she thought about the nightmare. It was about a boy, David, who had been at the orphanage for a year. It was strange, in the nightmare David was forced to suck a man's penis and then someone forced his penis into David's bum. Lorraine wondered how she had this nightmare at all, since she'd never even seen a man naked before, let alone seeing his penis. Seeing that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon she decided to take a walk around the orphanage as that normally helped her to sleep.

As Lorraine was walking the ground floor, she heard voices coming from Mrs. Wolf's office. Wondering who would be there this time of night, she quietly walked toward the office and listened, "- but we do have a problem, and this is why I asked you to come tonight Mr. Malfoy." Lorraine heard Mrs. Wolf say to someone. As carefully as she could she looked through the gap in the door. Lorraine saw a man in early thirties; he had a pale, pointed face with long pale blond hair. The man wore a black robe, which Lorraine thought was strange, and held a cane topped with something silver which she couldn't make out in his hands. There was something about the man that made Lorraine ill and wanted nothing to do with the man. As she was examining the man, she heard Mrs. Wolf say, "I believe the wards you put up are weakening, as over the last two weekends Miss. Strange was able to come into the orphanage whilst some important people were… enjoying out product."

As Lorraine was wondering what wards were, and what Mrs. Wolf meant by the funny way she said 'product' along with the fact that she had walked into them, but had no memory of it she heard a male voice say, "There's nothing wrong with the wards. I checked them a month ago when I was last here. It's just that the girl is much more powerful then we first suspected."

"So why not bind her magic then?" Lorraine heard Mrs. Wolf asked, "It would be better for everyone who lives here. Maybe it would be better for her too"

Lorraine was confused at what Mrs. Wolf said, it seemed that Mrs. Wolf thought that she had magic. She knew that couldn't be right, magic wasn't real, or was it? It would explain all the weird things that happened around the orphanage and how she could make things float and summon things to her. As she was thinking about this, she heard Mr. Malfoy say, "No, it's important that her magic stays as it is, we tried removing the blocks she already had a long time ago but we couldn't and if she is this powerful with those bindings imagine how strong she would be if she was able to use all her magic. So for the time being, at least, her magic will remain as it is there are great things in her future and destiny, fate or whatever you want to call it sent her here for a reason. It is our hope that she'll learn to control her magic and in turn learn wandless magic."

"'_Our hope'?"_ Mrs. Wolf parroted.

"Those who are loyal to the Dark Lord." Mr. Malfoy explained abidingly, "We know that although our Lord was defeated by that bastard Potter, we know that the Dark Lord is out there gaining power to return. I know he'll be angry at us for not looking for Him, but it's unsafe for us to look for Him whilst Dumbledore is keeping watch over the Magical World looking for any hint of his survival and keeping an eye on all the Death Eaters that he knew the identity of. Instead we're preparing for his return by building him a new army, which is eternally loyal to the Dark Lord. It is why when we first noticed Miss Strange, we hoped that when she is eleven and ready to learn more about magic we could get her on our side."

"You're foolish to follow Voldemort, but -" Mrs. Wolf began, but was interrupted by an angry Mr. Malfoy. Lorraine saw him shoot up, pull a strange stick from his cane and point it at Mrs. Wolf, which he did so very quickly, and say angrily, "Do not say the Dark Lord's name, you are -" but that was all Mr. Malfoy was able to say when Lorraine saw him forced back down into his chair by an invisible force which seemed to take him by surprise.

Lorraine was shocked at what she saw: the strange stick and the invisible force that pushed Mr. Malfoy back into his chair. Her shock wasn't going to end there though, as she saw Mrs. Wolf get up from her chair and walk around the chair to stand a few feet from Mr. Malfoy. What Lorraine saw now shocked her even more; she saw a dark shadow creep over Mrs. Wolf's face, which was now full of hate, anger and a bitter coldness, which she had experienced firsthand.

She was furthermore shocked as she heard Mrs. Wolf say, coldly, to Mr. Malfoy, "You're forgetting who you're talking to Lucius, I am not some foolish Muggle or Mudblood. I'm Daphne Le Fey; Rune Mistress, and last descendant of Morgan le Fey. And if it wasn't for Lucifer turning me into a near Squib, I would have given Voldemort a run for his money as a Dark Lady. And before you threaten me Lucius, you should remember two things. First is that I know a lot about this town both the "Muggle" and magical side of it, and I've kept reports of everything I know. So if you decided to have me killed or have my memories wiped or do anything else to me, I've got plans set up so that the reports would be sent to people in the right places in the Muggle and Wizarding World. And as you know, if the Muggle World learns about the Wizarding World, and learns what happens in this town, they won't be too happy with the Wizarding World and who knows what will happen then." She gave Mr. Malfoy an evil smile.

Whilst Lorraine was trying to understand about what Ms. le Fey said about Muggle, Mudblood, Muggle and Wizarding World, she heard Ms. le Fey continue, "Another thing you should remember is that you need me more then I need you. You need me as I am the only one willing to allow you to use these children for your plans and desires. True, you could find someone else and control them one way or another, but none of them would know runes as well as I do. And you need someone who knows runes for these wards of yours, as well as for your future plans. So before you start threatening someone, know who you're dealing with."

After hearing what she just did, Lorraine knew that she couldn't stay here any longer. She needed to get out of there and try and get some help, as the children here were in danger from these two. So backing up slowly, so as not to make a sound, she worked her way to the stairs so that she could get some of her things before she left the place.

However, as she was backing up, she didn't notice a stand that an old vase that Daphne had brought was on. If she did see it, she wouldn't have bumped into it and knocked the vase off, which promptly broke when it hit the flour. And with the sound of the vase braking, Daphne undid the rune work on Mr. Malfoy, just in case she needed his help, and went out to see what had made the sound. She was shocked to see Lorraine out there and was wondering if she had heard anything and if she did how much, so in a kind tone of voice she asked, "Lorraine dear, what are you doing up this time of night? Is everything alright?"

Not wanting to get caught having overheard what she did, she quickly thought of something to say. She said, "I-I'm sorry about the vase Mrs. Wolf, I couldn't sleep because of what happened to me earlier and thought to take a walk to clear my mind, but as I was walking, I didn't notice the stool."

Daphne wasn't happy about the vase braking, in fact she was fuming as she got it three hundred years ago, but she knew she couldn't let it show. So she said calmly, "No worries dear, it must have been frightening, why don't you come into my office and I'll make you a warm glass of milk, I find that it helps me to sleep." She also believed that Lorraine wasn't telling her everything and she did hear something, as Lorraine was acting weirdly and she wanted to know what the young girl had overheard.

Not knowing what knowing what to do, Lorraine pretended to yawn as she said "Th-that's alright Mrs. Wolf, I think I'll be fine without it, I'll just got back to bed." And with that she started to walk towards the stairs, but Daphne stopped her as she said "Lorraine dear, please come to my office as I need a word anyway."

Pretending to yawn again, Lorraine said "Can it wait 'til morning Mrs. Wolf? I'm tired and want to sleep."

Daphne now knew that she knew something, so she said "I'm sorry to hear that... Lucius come out here, we have a problem." She called over her shoulder.

"What's the problem?" Lucius said, rubbing his sore limbs.

"It seems that Lorraine here might have overheard us talking." Daphne explained.

Fearing what might happen to her she started rambling, "I didn't hear anything that you and Mr. Malfoy were talking about." She covered her mouth with her hands as she caught her mistake.

"How else would you know Lucius' surname?" Daphne asked, "Tell me what you heard and things will be easier for you."

"I didn't hear anything, I promise." Lorraine said fearfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lorraine." She turned to Lucius. "If you don't mind making her forget about this evening, I think it would be for the best."

With a smile Lucius pulled the top of his cane off to reveal the strange looking stick and pointed it at Lorraine. Before she could do anything, he said _**"Obliviate,"**_ and with that one word, Lorraine wouldn't remember a single thing that she had heard that night.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi all, here ends another chapter of Children of the Darkness; Dark Beginnings, I hope that you all like the story and you would take a few more minutes to give a review. As I would like to hear what you think and any ideas you would like to happen in the story.

I'm still looking for help with ideas on how Harry and Lorrain can seduce and flirt with people, to get what they want. I'm asking as you all know, I'm not an expert in this kind of things, and I would like to ask for your thoughts and ideas in this area.

I'm planning to add technology into this story, namely nanobots and a few other things, and I was wondering what you thought of this idea. Please let me know what you think, as I would like to hear what you think and to hear what ideas you might have. I was thinking of using nanoborts so Muggles could become metamorphmagus, have super strength, speed, sight and hearing naming a few ideas for the nanoborts.

I would like to say sorry for the late update, but I had a new Beta Reader looking over this story and it took him a while to go over this. He is now looking ocer the next chapter of the story now, so as soon as he finishes I'll post it… the new Beta Reader is shadowmaster3324. He was able to change a few things from the first version of this story, and I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lorraine Strange (Part 2)

_**Warning:**_ Rape, Underage Sex and Loli. Here is the second darkest chapter in this part of the story.

_**Chapter Three **_

_**The Life of Lorraine Strange (Part 2) **_

When Lorraine awoke the next day she felt strange. She had the feeling that she'd forgotten something, and not just a dream she'd had like a child would normally. Something important, something that she feels she needs to know, but for now she put it from her mind. But the only thing she could remember was a silver snake. Whatever it was she knew it must be connected with the orphanage, as she now felt even more uneasy in the orphanage than ever before and wanted to spend as little time there as she could. But on that day she couldn't go out, as there was a thunderstorm hanging over the entire town, so it gave her time to think. By the end of the day though, although she couldn't remember what she had forgotten, Lorraine came to realize something; until she was stronger, she couldn't go far from the orphanage. As what had nearly happened the day before with the Shadow Stalkers could happen again and she might not be so lucky. After some thought, Lorraine realized what nearly happened to her was the best thing that could have happened to her. If it hadn't happened she may not have thought up the following new skills to try and learn: Banishing, Stunning and Teleportation - maybe she would in time, but sadly not for a long while.

The Banishing idea came as she thought about the skills that she could do so far, and how she could improve them. She thought that she could summon things so she wondered if she could do the opposite and throw things. She realized that if she could banish things to wherever she wanted, she could throw things or people at attackers so she could escape much easier. Should she become strong enough she might even be able to banish people too.

During that day, as she was thinking about what new skills she would like to learn, the Caretakers had put on a _Star Trek _ episode for them to watch. Where Lorraine saw some members of the crew teleport down to a planet, and that's where she got the idea for the next skill to learn: teleportation. If she could learn to teleport, she would be able to escape a lot easier, and would be able to go wherever she wanted to. As the show continued she saw someone get stunned. If she ran into trouble again where she would be faced with two or more people, she could stun them if she couldn't escape. If she was faced with more than that she could teleport away from them. So from that day 'til her birthday, she began to try and learn these new skills.

Since she already had the skill to pull things to her, she began learning to throw things first; assuming it would be easy to just reverse her ability. She was more or less on right track, it took about three weeks as she had to work out how to push instead of pull things towards her, but once she worked that out, after a few bumps and bruises, it didn't take too long to master the skill.

The next two skills; stunning and teleportation took the most time. As with the summoning and levitation she had done those two skills for as long as she could remember and just had to work out how to repeat the work. As for these two new skills, she didn't know how to do them. So she decided to focusing on getting one under control until she had mastered it, and then work on the next, the first being how to Stun somebody.

Unfortunately, it took until around Christmas before she got the first one down. The first month was fine, as apart from a few chores she could spend as much time as she wanted to away from the orphanage learning how to stun someone… but as much as she tried, she couldn't get anything except a few red sparks to shoot from her glowing palm and bounce along the ground for a moment then disappear. When she started to go back to school she had less time to learn, as she had homework _and _chores to do. When she was able to she would find time to learn how to stun someone, but all she got for her trouble were red sparks.

It wasn't until a week before Christmas that she stunned someone for the first time, on purpose, she and a few other orphans were out in town with a Caretaker doing some Christmas shopping. It was like any other Christmas Shopping trip that the orphanage had: two of the Orphanage staff would take roughly ten kids out for the day to allow the children buy gifts for their friends. Lorraine was looking at a few things in the window of a toy store that she knew had nice toys she wanted to get for two of her best friends - six year old girl twins by the names of Rosanne 'Rose', and Lilian 'Lily', McCoy - but sadly she couldn't afford to buy the toy that she wanted to get the girls. Lorraine didn't know it at the time, but the group had left her behind as she was looking through the store window.

When Lorraine looked up from the window, she couldn't see any of the others and she realized that they left without her. She wasn't worried though, as she knew how to get back to the orphanage and knew how to defend herself a bit. But before she went back, she wanted to find the others, as she didn't want them to worry about her, she didn't want to put the careers and the other orphans through the worry. However, shortly after she began to look for them she realized that she was being followed by four people. What nearly happened with the Shadow Stalkers came to mind and she froze up where she stood. After a second she took off down through the mall looking for the others or a way out, whatever one came first. Finding a way out of the mall she ran as fast as she could trying to loose the people that were following her. Little did she know she was also being followed by Claws and Slipstream, who were running jumping and leaping from roof to roof watching over Lorraine. Thinking that she saw a way between two buildings thinking that she would be able to use some bins or something to trip over the people following her.

So, instead of running back to the orphanage or looking for help, as she would realize later on that she should have done, she ran for it. Not thinking clearly Lorraine had run down an alley way and found herself trapped. As she turned to make her way out, she saw the four men enter the alley way too and walk towards her. As the men got closer to her, Lorraine fear started to cloud her thoughts even more. Instead of using the only skill she knew to defend herself with, the banishing skill, she tried the stunning skill. But all she got from it like the other times she tried were red sparks.

But as the men got closer to Lorraine, not only did her fear build up, so did the strange feeling that she got whenever she used one of her skills that left her feeling like a flat battery. As it was building up, she started to wonder if this strange feeling was what was missing for her to learn and stun someone. Hoping that this was the case, she tried and cast a stunner again. This time, instead of a few red sparks like many times before, a blot of red light left Lorraine's hand and hit one of the men who fill to the ground unconscious. Relieved that it worked, and seeing that the other men were in shock at what just happened, she tried three more Stunners. However, after casting the second one, and hitting a man, she suddenly became weak and tired. Not knowing for sure why this was, she ran for it before the other two men get over their shock. Luckily, not long as she left the alley she caught up with the others from the orphanage from where she last saw them; the group having backtracked when they realized they had left her.

From above the ally Claws and Slipstream were watching Lorraine and the men that were in the alley when Fangs silently appeared "I got the people from the orphanage heading over here just like you asked Claws. Though I don't know why you couldn't let me just have some fun," Fangs brooded Claws just shot him a look that Fangs took as a _'Shut up or I will be having fun with your bones when you're dead,'_ scowling Fangs faded away.

That day Lorraine learnt two important things, the first was that she wasn't ready to be alone in the town, because at the first sign of trouble, her mind would freeze and she would react badly. It showed that no matter how she might act around people, she still was a child and she was happy about it, as she didn't want to lose her childhood just yet. The other thing that she had learned that day was that the strange feeling that she felt when she used one of her skills was the power behind them. So she decided that before she tried to master the Stunner skill or learn another skill, she knew that she had to learn and call upon this strange feeling, this power, at will and not when she was afraid or was copying something that she had already done.

So for the next few months, Lorraine tried to call upon her power. After weeks of trying to force her power to the surface with nothing but her willpower she was met with absolute failure. She started to wonder if what she had already mastered was all she could do for now, and she had to wait until she was older before she could have more of the power at her disposal. Some people do say that there are some things that the body isn't ready for until you were older, and Lorraine wondered if this was one of these things. If it were, she knew that she needed to learn a new way to protect herself from people who want to hurt her, so she began to look for something.

It has been about a month since Lorraine was attacked, and she still couldn't find another way to protect herself. Nor could she find a way to call her power to the surface. Although she already knew that she might not be able to do anything more she wanted to try. The reason she kept on trying was simple, she hated the feeling of being weak and powerless when she was attacked. So if she had to push her body to get her power to surface, so be it.

Unknown to her, the seeds of desire had planted themselves within her mind. Happiness was growing less and less commonplace for her and the reality of what had nearly happened to her several times had started to creep into her brain. All she knew was that she needed power, power to make sure no one could hurt her or those that she cared about.

Lorraine's search for a new way to protect herself bore fruit on 27th of January 1989. On her way back from school she went through town to look around before going back to the orphanage. But as she was looking round the town, she saw a group of people gathering. As she went to have a closer look, she saw that a new business had opened. The business was a martial arts school called The Takeshi Dojo, she heard that it taught people how to protect themselves, focus their spiritual energies, and keep fit. As she took a closer look, she saw a poster which had one black tear looking shape and one white tear looking shape joint as one. It said that the Takeshi Dojo, taught a person to keep fit, help with their anger and also help to defend themselves and their friends. Reading this perked Lorraine's interest, and she decided she would go to the library the next day and find out more about the Martial Arts.

When she went back to the orphanage that evening she had assumed that the Dojo was the only thing in reach that would help her get stronger, but she was wrong. When she was heading to her room she passed the room of Tomoe Gozen, a girl who was about five feet tall with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Tomoe was new to the orphanage, she had arrived there about three months ago. Lorraine didn't know much about her, just that she was eleven years old, and although her parents were from Tokyo, she was born here in England. Lorraine wasn't sure how Tomoe's parents were killed, since Tomoe didn't talk much about what happened, but from what she overheard one night from Mrs. Wolf talking to one of the other staff members, Tomoe and her parents were in Brightsummer on their holidays when Tomoe's parents were killed. Tomoe was staying at the orphanage until they could find one of her living family members, if she had any.

As she was passing Tomoe's room the door was open, allowing Lorraine to see Tomoe with her legs crossed, eyes closed and breathing very slowly. At first Lorraine didn't think much about it, but later on when she asked Tomoe what she was doing, Tomoe explained that she was doing something called meditating. She explained that meditating was a way to help some people to relax, control their emotions and also help them to remember things a lot easier.

Tomoe also told Lorraine that before her parents died, they told her about a time when meditating was used to build walls around their mind to stop people who could read minds - although Tomoe didn't believe this part. Tomoe also told Lorraine, that her parents also believed that through meditating, a person could call upon powers that a select few could have.

This interested Lorraine a lot, although Tomoe didn't believe in this kind of thing, Lorraine thought that this meditating thing could help her to call her power to the surface. But to do that, she would need Tomoe to teach her how to meditate, so Lorraine asked the girl to teach her, explaining why she wanted to learn.

As expected, Tomoe didn't believed Lorraine about why she wanted to learn how to meditate. That is, until Lorraine showed her what she could do. Seeing Lorraine's abilities first hand, Tomoe was more than happy to show her how to meditate, as long as Lorraine showed her how to do what she could do. Lorraine was more than happy to pay the girl back for teaching her, but warned Tomoe that she may not have the skill to do these things so shouldn't keep her hopes up.

Tomoe told her that she knew she might not have any powers, but she wanted to try just in case, remembering stories her parents had told her about people with special powers. So from that day on Tomoe and Lorraine became the best of friends.

_**O0OoO0o **_

_Monday the July 31__st __1989_

It had been almost six months since Lorraine and Tomoe became friends, during that time they learned many things about each other. One of the things that Lorraine learnt about Tomoe was that she was named after her ancestor who was a famous female samurai in Japan. Also, before her parents death, they taught Tomoe Martial Arts. Since they were friends they taught each other everything they knew and Lorraine didn't even have to ask the slightly older girl to teach her.

Lorraine learnt that Tomoe was a black belt in karate and a few other arts, and she was an excellent teacher. As the months past with a rapid pace the McCoy twins joined Lorraine in learning Martial Arts. To get even better at fighting, Lorraine checked out every book from the library that was based on the Martial Arts and had them learn everything from the books. The four even combined their pocket money to buy more books from the local book stores, the ones that they didn't have in the library, for more techniques and advice.

Lorraine didn't simply go to the new Dojo that opened because she felt that the orphanage would try and stop them for some reason, so they did it in secret. Most of the time in Tomoe's room seeing that she didn't share her room with anyone like Lorraine and the twins did. It wasn't as often as they liked though, as they feared one of the Caretakers would walk in on them as they were training.

However, their problems were solved in May they found a place to train; the Mansion at the abandoned Steel Mill. From the library, they learnt that when the Steel Mill was still open, the Mansion was used to house the workers that came from different towns to work there. They couldn't go home often as all the money that they were earning was going back to their families to pay the bills and put food on the table and in the end they had little money left to travel back home.

As they looked around the Mansion, Lorraine, Tomoe and the twins felt as if this Mansion was like home to them, and as the months passed and the four of them explored the Steel Mill the whole place started to feel even more like their home - and for Lorraine she felt this place would somehow be important in their lives. Little did Lorraine, Tomoe or the twins know at the time, but Lorraine's magic was naturally setting up weak wards, that would strengthen over time. Some of the wards that her magic put up were some Notice-Me-Not Charms, Muggle Repelling Wards, and a few others of that of that nature; concealing spells. The charms and wards made it so that people never became suspicious of two six year olds, an eight year old and a twelve year old coming and going from the Steel Mill at all hours of the day, and upon occasion night.

However, the only problem was that because the wards were weak, it would sometimes allow some people with a strong will to come and go. Most of these people were from the darker side of life, the likes of drug and weapon dealers, along with a few other shady characters. The girls were smart though, and stayed out of these peoples way until the wards eventually overpowered their will and caused them to leave.

Being able to learn Martial Arts without the Caretakers at the orphanage finding out, Lorraine and the twins were fast becoming good at karate and other Martial Arts. Tomoe was surprised at how fast Lorraine and the twins were learning these skills, and believed that they would become a black belt in two of these Martial Arts in a few years. She was secretly jealous because it had taken her much longer, four years, Tomoe had started to learn martial arts when she was three, to get to that level, and when she was it took her until a few months before she arrived in town to get her black belt.

So she along with Lorraine, with a little help now and then from the twins, began to think of how to gain some money so that they could buy books on other forms of Martial Arts and to fix up the Mansion so that it would be more habitable for them so they could start properly living there.

Apart from learning the Martial Arts, Lorraine and the McCoy twins began to learn how to meditate. Tomoe was surprised at how fast her friends picked this skill up; what took her a year or so to learn the basics of took her friends only five months to learn. During this time, Lorraine's friends learned about her skills.

A few weeks into their training the other girls began to notice the skills that Lorraine already knew were becoming stronger and a lot easier to cast. Also they found that Lorraine's stunning skill was, while much easier to cast, the girl now having almost total mastery over it, still caused her to become weak after using it too often.

It was the afternoon of Lorraine's ninth birthday. During the morning, Lorraine, Tomoe, and the McCoy Twins were with a few of their friends shopping and for lunch they went to the park for a picnic. Then in the afternoon, whilst the twins went with their friends for the day, Lorraine and Tomoe went to the Mansion to practice some Martial Arts before heading back to the orphanage.

Since they began training their bodies the bullying had gotten worse than normal for some reason. Also the strange feeling that Lorraine got about the orphanage had gotten worse too - in fact her three friends started to feel it too. They all had the feeling that they have forgotten something, sometimes they felt that they had been beaten by bullies, their jaws very sore, while Tomoe complained that her growing chest hurt, and yet had no marks on them to show that something had happened. They were completely confused by this and did their best to put it out of their minds, assuming they had slept wrong.

So for this reason, Lorraine, the twins and Tomoe didn't want to spend much time at the orphanage and some nights they simply spent the night at their Mansion. The four of them were grateful that the Caretakers didn't care how much time the children spend at the orphanage, as long as they were there for when inspectors and the people wanting to adopt them came around. Other than that, as long as they come back now and then to make sure that they were fine, the Caretakers didn't care to much what happened to children.

It was late afternoon when Lorraine and Tomoe had finished their training session. When they decided to return to the orphanage they saw that they were the only ones there. Seeing as it was the holidays, it was common to see the orphanage empty during the day, with only one or two Carers staying behind in case someone came back. So the two best friends went searching for the Caretaker who stayed to tell them that they were back.

It wasn't until they were on the second floor when they heard someone say behind them, "Miss. Strange, Miss. Gozen, did you have a good time this afternoon?"

As the two turned round, they saw Mr. Serph Hanks, a thirty-five year old silver haired Caretaker. He had been at the orphanage for about ten years. "We had a great time Mr. Hanks." Tomoe replied, "We just came to inform you that we were back."

"That's good to hear ladies." Serph said with a smirk that made both Lorraine and Tomoe nervous, "Now ladies, could you come with me? I need your help with some cleaning before the others come back, if you do I'll give you some extra pocket money. It's the holidays after all and I'm sure you two have your eyes one something or another."

Although they were worried that something was up, they knew that they didn't have much choice as if they didn't help Mr. Hanks could create some problems for them. Whatever he wanted couldn't be that bad, even if it wasn't good for them, and the extra money could help them with getting more Martial Arts books and things for the Mansion.

So Lorraine said nervously "Of course Mr. Hanks."

And so Serph led the two young girls to the fourth floor of the orphanage, where the older children stayed. As they got to the fourth floor Serph pushed the two girls into a room where they saw two men. Both girls suddenly felt their sixth sense go crazy, the two girls going stiff as their brains told them to find a way to escape.

The first man was someone in his twenties with red hair and brown eyes, he was wearing blue robes. The other man was in his thirties with black hair and blue eyes, he wore black jeans and a plain brown shirt. Both the girls thought they had seen this person somewhere before. It took them a second to recognize him out of uniform though; he was a cop for the local police. So they thought that everything would be fine, and thought they wanted to talk to them about something, but within the next few moments they realized how wrong they were.

"It's nice to see you again Lorraine, Tomoe." The person in the robe greeted.

"Do we know you?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes, you do," The robed man replied. "But you wouldn't remember me or my friend here, like you won't remember us in a short while."

"What do you mean?" A fearful Tomoe asked.

However, neither of the men answered her, instead they started to get undressed. A fearful Lorraine and Tomoe backed up to move towards the doorway, but as they got to the doorway, Serph was standing there as if nothing was happening. They knew that whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be good for them.

After a few moments the men were naked and the two young girls were horrified at what was happening, and there was no way out with Mr. Hanks blocking the only way out. Although they were young, thanks to listening to the old kids at the orphanage, they guessed what these two men wanted from them: sex. Before either of them could think of a way to escape, they heard Mr. Hanks say, "Remember you two don't hurt them too much." Which made both Lorraine and Tomoe more afraid at what was going to happen.

"Xander," Said the black haired man, "Would you mind if I took Lorraine, I want to repay her for what she did to me the last time we were here." The two girls were confused when they heard this. Until now, they had only seen the man around the town doing his police duties, they'd never seen him at the orphanage before. So they couldn't understand why he wanted to repay Lorraine for something she didn't do.

"No problem Ethan." said Xander, "Just remember not to hurt her too much that I or the potions I got can't heal her quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. This bitch better not cock-block us like she always does before the real fun happens, I paid for pussy and I damn well want some." Ethan griped.

"We upgraded the wards again, if she breaks through these I think we're just going to take her off the market. She's costing us more in reimbursement then she's making." The robed man explained, clearly frustrated before he left the two alone. Locking the door behind him.

The girls were even more confused when they heard this and wondered what he meant by that. Before either of the girls could think about it Ethan took hold of Tomoe's arm and dragged her away to the other side of the room.

As Tomoe was dragged away, she came out her own shock and began to scream at Ethan to let her go. As she was screaming at the man Lorraine snapped out of it as well. As she saw what was going on she tried to use her powers to either stun or push the people here away, so she and Tomoe could escape. But for some strange reason, her powers didn't seem to be working. She could feel her power, just a hair's breadth out of each, but she couldn't access it. She began to panic as Xander gave her a knowing look, as if he knew about her powers and why they weren't working. She couldn't think of any possible way he COULD know about her powers though, as far as she knew only Tomoe and the twins knew about them and she knew that none of them would tell anyone about her powers.

Before Lorraine could think more about it, she heard Tomoe shouting for her help. Looking over to where her friend was, she saw that although her friend was fighting Ethan, he had removed Tomoe's clothes and was forcing his penis into her mouth, the limp appendage hardening.

Knowing that Tomoe needed her help and that her powers weren't working for whatever reason she decided to use her Martial Arts moves and tried to kick Xander away from her. However, to her shock instead of hitting him, he had side stepped her kick and caught it with one hand, like he knew she would do this. Still holding her leg, Xander smirked as he back handed her as said, "Do you really think your moves will work on me? I know most, if not all, of your actions before even you do!" He began to feel up Lorraine's leg with his other hand.

Lorraine was petrified. She was surprised that Xander was able to dodge her attack and catch her leg so easily. From how he talked, she had tried this move and others before, but she didn't know how when she'd ever met this man until today.

So whilst Lorraine was petrified Xander begun to move his hand slowly up Lorraine's leg. He was a bit upset that the girl had froze already; he was hoping for a bit more fight out of her before he had his fun with her, hopefully for real this time instead of whatever he could get in before she flipped out and fought back with her magic, which for some reason the staff couldn't contain for long no matter how strong the wards were. It didn't matter too much now though, the wards they bought recently were hellishly expensive, but Xander had a feeling the Orphanage was going to make a killing finally being able to fuck the bitch. Xander knew he wasn't the only one that had grown obsessed with putting the little slut in her place and even if they jacked up the price for her many wouldn't care, as long as they were guaranteed a safe fuck. He hooked his thumb around her trousers and began to forcefully remove them. Seeing that Lorraine didn't fight back he let go of her leg when he removed her trousers and began to remove the rest of her clothes.

Lorraine was still locked in her mind, trying desperately to grasp her power when she felt the man grasp her head. She blinked her eyes and she was suddenly back in her body, the man's penis just having breached her lips while he grunted and forced her head closer to his pelvis. She choked and gagged for air, but the man didn't let up until his entire length was forced into her mouth before he backed up. Lorraine could feel hot tears pour down her cheeks as her throat burned and her chest ached, her power fighting for release. Given a moment of reprieve as the man backed off she looked over at her friend, only to see a sobbing Tomoe with a bruise on her face lying on her back, the man above her positioning his cock in front of her pussy. "NO!" Lorraine screamed. She grunted as her chest suddenly felt like it exploded as she jabbed her hand at the man.

Ethan gazed down at his prize. Tomoe was a hot little piece of ass that had a body that kept him up at night. For some stupid reason the Caretakers always grouped her with Magic bitch though and he'd never gotten to taste her sweet pussy before he was stopped by some form of magic, usually something that knocked him out. Today was the day though. He lined himself up, shivering in delight as he felt her soft folds with the head of his cock before he closed his eyes, savouring the moment, and thrust forward harshly and heard the slap of their pelvis' meeting together. He almost laughed, finally, the little chink's virginity was his, the small fortune he'd paid for it had paid off! It was… it was… why couldn't he feel anything?

The man looked down and felt his mind go blank at what he saw. There was blood alright, he wanted to be as rough as possible with her so there was plenty of it, the red would really stand out in his memory, he'd decided. But the blood he saw wasn't hers. He pulled back, expecting his bloody dick to leave the girls deflowered pussy. "He… hehehe… h-heh-ee…" A broken giggle burst forth from his lips as his mind tried to wrap around what he was seeing. There was a gaping hole where his genitalia used to be, lines of blood connecting what used to be his crotch with the girl who'd captured his heart. He reached a shaky hand down to poke at the gaping wound. The second his finger touched the jagged tear the pain flooded his brain.

Xander jerked his head to look at his fellow… _connoisseur_ when the man let loose a blood curdling scream, stumbling back somehow, despite a good portion of his crotch and upper thighs simply being _gone. _Xander immediately knew what had happened and pulled out his baton to beat the little Magic bitch senseless, rules or not, only to stop short as she found her glaring at him, her hair seemingly moving on its own in a constant state of motion as static electricity shot between the strands.

Lorraine didn't say anything, there was nothing she _could_ say. Her power obeyed her like it never had before and she felt powerful for the first time in her life. This was what she craved, this was the sort of power she needed, and she would gain it, no matter what the cost. She knew her current abilities were temporary, she didn't know how, but she just knew. Waving her hand at the man who had just moments ago violated her body she willed her magic to yank the baton out of his hand. The baton did as it was told, and Xander stared slack jawed as his weapon floated in front of him.

This, as it turned out, was the exact wrong thing to do.

The baton flipped, the tip slamming into his gaping mouth, shattering his front teeth, and shoved its way down his throat. Xander grabbed the little bit of handle sticking out of his mouth as his eyes bulged, pain and lack of air causing him to start panicking instantly. Lorraine watched in sadistic glee as the man failed to free his airway, his struggling growing weaker and weaker as her magic held the baton in place.

After watching the would-be rapist go completely limp her glee faded into a sort of detached horror over the whole situation as she stumbled towards her best friend, who'd scrambled back against the wall, staring at the body of the man who'd just tried to rape her. Ethan had died seconds prior of blood loss, both his femoral arteries having been severed. Lorraine collapsed to her knees in front of the girl, her blank eyes staring at the blood splatter decorating Tomoe's lower body for a few seconds before she fell forward. Tomoe was lucid enough to grab her friend tightly, but her eyes never left the rapidly cooling corpse.

Lorraine felt her power sink back within her, leaving her drained. She could still feel it, bubbling beneath the surface of her skin. She went limp in her friends arms, still conscious, but it was impossible to move anything but her eyes, and even that took a great deal of effort. Why did this happen? Why did every adult in this town try and hurt her? Was there no one she could trust?

No, her exhausted brain reminded her as her eyes slowly focused on the shaking Tomoe, her power surging within her seemingly in protest of being left out, she could trust her friends, and her own abilities. The childhood she'd wanted to keep so much was over, the shield of childish ignorance had been ripped away and she saw the world for what it was. Her trust would no longer be given freely, and every word spoken to her would be taken as a possible threat. To keep herself and her friend's safe, she needed to grow up.

They stayed like that for a long time, Tomoe eventually sliding sideways onto the ground on her side, her limbs wrapping tightly around her saviour's limp body, sobbing into the crook of her neck. The silencing charms on the door made sure Serph didn't realize what had happened until the allotted time both men had paid for was up. When he finally entered the room an hour later he looked around with wide eyes. He heard a sniffle and looked over at the corner of the room where he found two naked girls, one lying boneless on her back while the other was wrapped tightly around her. "You…" He hissed, his mind racing as he tried to think of how he was going to cover up a police officer dying.

He marched over to the girls and grabbed Tomoe by the arm, almost dislocating her shoulder as he ripped her away from the target of his rage. "Fine!" He sneered, gripping her throat as he straddled the girl's legs. "We're out twenty thousand galleons because of you. These anti-magic wards aren't cheap, and you just keep breaking them! How! Are! You! So! Powerful!" He roared, slamming his fist into her face with every word. The girl didn't respond aside from a weak keening sound coming from the back of her throat at the pain.

Serph panted as he got up, some of his rage abated. As he got up he felt his wallet in his trousers, reminding him again at just how much money he was going to be losing because of her; igniting his rage again. Lifting his leg up he brought it down on her stomach, hard. Lorraine's body jerked, blood spewing from her lips as the blow damaged her insides.

Seeing the blood caused Serph to realize what he was doing and stop before he could bring his foot down again. "I shouldn't even waste a potion on you. I should just leave you to slowly die, but no, the boss' friends have plans for you so we don't get to let you die." He growled as he brought out his wand, dropping the tattered remains of the wards so he could use magic before he intoned, _**"Obliviate."**_

"You got too rough with your friend after you got back and you decided to go to bed early." Serph said, the cover memory slipping over what had actually happened in Lorraine's mind before she passed out, her blank eyes closing. She never saw Serph doing the same to Tomoe before he ranted and raved quite loudly about how he was going to clean the mess they made up for a while. After several more stress relieving minutes of ranting he cleaned both girls up with a spell, mindless of their skin turning an angry red as the spell wasn't meant to clean human flesh, and dragged both girls back to their rooms before cramming the needed potions down their throats to heal most of the damage caused.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi all, here ends another chapter of Children of the Darkness, I know MANY well hate the rape part of this chapter and I'm sorry about that. I did try to shorten it, but sadly I wasn't able to. Apart for that I hope that you all like the story so far and if you did, could you take a few more minutes to give me a review. As I would like to hear what you think and any ideas you would like to happen in the story. So you know, there is only two more chapters left in the story.

I would like to point out before I get any reviews say it doesn't happen in an orphanage, but children do get abused and raped in orphanages. We might not like the idea, but it does happen.

I'm still looking for help with ideas on how Harry and Lorraine can seduce and flirt with people, to get what they want. I ask this as you all know, we're not experts in this kind of things, and I would like to ask for your thoughts and ideas in this area.


	5. Chapter 4 - Harry's Life

_**Chapter Four **_

_**The Life of Harry Potter.**_

_July 30th 1991_

It was a stormy and windy night and on an island in the middle of nowhere, within a horrible broken-down house, a ten year old boy named Harry Potter was trying to sleep.

But the problem was that the house that he and his 'family' were in smelled strongly of seaweed, but also mould and salt. The wind was whistling through the gaps in the old wooden walls. There was no warmth in the house; the fireplace was unlit as it was too damp to light a fire.

Harry was on the floor, curled up under a thin, mostly ragged blanket. He was tossing and turning - trying to get to sleep, but with the coldness and the storm outside, along with his cousin, Dudley Dursley, who was snoring loudly, it just wasn't possible. Seeing that he wasn't able to get to sleep, he got up and walked up to the window to watch the lightning.

Although the storm made it hard for him to get to sleep, he loved the lightning show that storms sometimes made. He found the various ways the lightning in the storm struck truly fascinating. As he watched the show that Mother Nature was putting on, he thought about his life so far and how he got to this awful place.

All his life Harry knew that he wasn't normal, and because of that, his so called family didn't like him and treated him badly. As long as he could remember strange things always happened around him when he was upset, hurt or really wanted something.

No matter how many times he told them that he didn't do it and he didn't know how it happened, no one would believe him - and so he would be punished.

Because of this, apart from being called 'Boy,' his Aunt, Uncle and cousin call him 'Freak'. In fact, up until he started school he actually thought his name was 'Freak'.

He thought that after going to school things would change, but sadly they didn't. He couldn't make any friends because of Dudley, as he would bully them or tell them lies about Harry. He was called worthless by his relatives, and his own teachers began to call him that as well because he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley at school work and if he did, he would be beaten by his Uncle Vernon. Since he was forced to play dumb, and the rumours that his Aunt and Uncle made up about him so that no one would believe him should he say anything about them, behind his back - or so his teachers thought - they would call him a worthless trouble maker.

While some people would be discouraged by this and probably give up, Harry wasn't one to quit so easily. Quitting was such a foreign concept to the boy that he often joked to himself that his determination was hard-wired into his brain; never really knowing exactly how true that statement was. Regardless of his attempts to play it off, he _was_ rather angry about this, and fully intended on paying the Dursely's back for their treatment one day. He knew that there was something more to him, and one day he would show them all. But first he would have to find out just what it was that made him think he was more than people thought he was. It wasn't until Dudley's seventh birthday that everything changed. One man had changed his life so much, simply because he could see what others ignored.

_June 23th 1987_

It was seven thirty in the morning and an almost seven year old Harry Potter was in the kitchen of Number Four Private Drive, cooking breakfast for his three relatives. He was informed the night before that if breakfast wasn't ready before they got up he would be punished. So here he was; cooking breakfast, making sure that everything was perfect seeing as it was Dudley's birthday, sneaking his own food before anybody else was awake so he wasn't accused of being a thief like he always was when Vernon saw him go for seconds after finishing the meagre portion allotted to him.

It wasn't until ten-to-eight when the Dursleys household awoke and came down for their breakfast. As they were half way through breakfast, having already finished the scraps his relatives allowed him to have 'out of the kindness of their hearts,' Harry was cleaning the kitchen. As he was busy doing this Dudley asked his father, "Dad, can I join the Takeshi Dojo? I wanna learn to defend myself."

Harry had to hold in a snort when he heard this. Dudley was fat, lazy, and loved to bully anyone he could get away with bullying. He heard about this Takeshi Dojo place, and he knew it was where they taught Martial Arts. It was a way for someone to defend themselves, but Harry knew his cousin didn't want to learn it to defend himself; he was just interested in learning how to hurt people better.

Vernon was more than happy to allow his son to learn Martial Arts, as he knew that it could make him into a man he knew his son could become. So he told his son, "Of course my son! We can go to the Dojo after lunch and sign you up."

"Thanks Dad! But can you sign up the Freak too?" Dudley asked, causing both Vernon and Harry to look at him in confusion.

Harry was confused because he knew that Dudley hated him and wouldn't ask something like this unless he was up to something. But he was more than happy to go, as he too wanted to learn Martial Arts. His uncle normally wouldn't allow him to go, but now that Dudley 'I Get Whatever I Want' Dursley wanted it…

Vernon was simply confused why his son would include the freak in anything, but his answer came as Dudley said with a smirk, "I want him to come so I have someone to practice on."

Vernon couldn't help but to smirk to, his son would have someone to practice on as rough as he liked and not have someone telling him off for it. Vernon knew that any other time, he wouldn't allow the Freak to go, but now that his son had clued him in on his genius reasoning (such a smart son he had, just like his old man) Vernon felt he could allow it. "Sure son, he would make a perfect practice partner for you." He said happily. Not wanting to end the decision without putting the Freak down somehow her turned to the boy and all but snarled, "If I can sign you up, _boy_, you'd better keep up with my Dudley so he'll have someone to practice with, but should you _dare_ hurt my son, there will be hell to pay, understand, Freak?"

Harry nodded, far too happy about the opportunity presented to him to care about any punishment Vernon would put on him.

_July 30th 1991_

Harry smiled as he watched the waves of water crash into the rocks as he remembered that day. Although Dudley wanted to go to the Takeshi Dojo to have a reason to beat up on him without getting into trouble, he was thankful that Dudley did it. He remembered well that Vernon took both him and Dudley to the Dojo to get signed up and Vernon warning him, for the seventh time that hour, that should he get into trouble there would be hell to pay.

As Harry watched the storm he remembered the months that followed. He found that he was very good at the Martial Arts, and that he could do the moves a lot easier and faster than other students at the Dojo. However, because he couldn't do better than Dudley, he had to hold back how good he was. Luckily for him, Harry didn't need to hold back too much, as surprising as it sounds, Dudley was also good at it as well. Not as good as Harry, Dudley was above average in the class though.

But the problem was that Dudley used his skill to bully younger children and new students, Dudley was warned a few times about it. But when Dudley informed his parents about it, he blamed it on Harry, claiming that Harry was lying to the teachers. Believing their son, Harry would get beaten for this and told not to lie to the teachers again. However, at the end of August, Sensei Ayame Kyoukan asked his aunt and uncle about Dudley's bullying. Harry remembered the day well…

_August 31st 1987_

Harry and Dudley were sitting in the office of their Sensei, Ayame Kyoukan, he was a fifty year old Japanese man and he had dark brown hair and eyes. Although strict, he was also fair and fun, he made learning Martial Arts fun as long as you followed his rules. If you didn't… well not many of the troublemakers stayed for very long, the man was an almost sadistic task manager to them, punishing the smallest mistakes with more exercise. The kids either shaped up or dropped out.

He was a believer in second chances, he gave kids a chance to try and shape up, but if they didn't he made his opinion very clear about them leaving his class. This was why Harry and Dudley were in his office now, Sensei Kyoukan had given Dudley many chances to change the way he treated the younger children and new students. Normally the Sensei wouldn't give a student so many chances, but he saw how good Dudley was and wanted to try and change the kid for the better, but for some reason it didn't work out and something needed to be done. So Sensei Kyoukan had to call in their relatives, to find out the reason behind this. This worried Harry, as he knew that when they got home that night he would be beaten and blamed for what Dudley had done, no matter what was said.

So when his aunt and uncle came into Sensei Kyoukan's office with his Sensei, Harry lowered his head so as not to meet his uncle's eyes, as he knew it could only make things worse. As Vernon and Petunia sat down, Sensei Kyoukan started things off, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, thank you for coming today, I know you must be busy."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Kyoukan was it?" Vernon said politely as Kyoukan nodded, "Now can I ask why we are here for? I hope that the Boy," Vernon said venomously as he looked at Harry, "Hasn't been giving you any trouble?"

Ayame Kyoukan shook his head in disgust, as he heard the way people talked about his favourite student. He has been around and he could see the signs of abuse anywhere, he saw how underweight the young Potter was; while he didn't appear stunted physically, he was still very skinny, only making his oversized clothes look all the bigger. He even reported his suspicions to the child welfare, but nothing seemed to come of it. He now understood more why young Potter was holding back, at first he thought that he feared what his cousin Dudley Dursley would do to him should he do better than Dudley, but he felt that there was a bit more than that. Now he knew what it was, it wasn't only his cousin was worried about, but also his aunt and uncle. Maybe what he had planned for the young Potter would help… replying calmly to Vernon he said, "No Mr. Dursley, your nephew Mr. Potter hasn't been trouble at all, but your son on the other hand, I'm sorry to say that I have to remove him from our program."

"What?" Vernon asked angrily, "Why would you need to remove him from your program for? What lies has the Boy been telling you?"

"Mr. Potter hasn't told me anything." Sensei Kyoukan answered calmly, "It was what I have seen with my own two eyes, and what other people have been telling me. I'm removing your son from the program because of his bullying of young and new students. I have warned him several times of his cruel behaviour, and yet he keeps on doing it. Normally I wouldn't have given him so many chances, but I saw something in him, he had the potential to be good and thought he could be better with an attitude adjustment, but he didn't change, and so this is the reason you are here today, so you know what's going on."

Vernon's face was turning a dangerous shade of red, that Harry knew all too well, at what he was being told. He knew what his son was like, and although some people might call it bullying he called it being heavy handed, just like most kids were at that age. He wanted to rant and rave about how it was the Freak's fault, but then he would have to explain what he meant and he knew that he couldn't do that, who would believe him if he told the truth? So settled for saying, "Okay Mr. Kyoukan, in that case I would like to remove the Boy from your program too, the only reason that he was allowed to come was to give my son someone to practice with."

Sensei Kyoukan feared this would happen, as he overheard young Dudley talking how young Potter was there so he could practice on him, so he could hurt him without getting into any trouble. He just hoped that his plan worked out, "And that is your right to do so Mr. Dursley," Sensei Kyoukan began, "But I hope that you would reconsider letting young Mr. Potter stay in the program."

"And why would you want to do that Mr. Kyoukan?" Vernon asked.

"Because I would like to take him on as my Apprentice." Sensei Kyoukan revealed. Much to Harry's disbelief

"And why would you want to do that?" Vernon pressed suspiciously.

"Because I've seen your nephew train and fight, and I believe that with the right training he could go far, maybe even becoming a master some day." Sensei Kyoukan replied, "In a few more months, with the right training, he could enter some tournaments and win prize money." Anybody with common sense could see he was waving a carrot in front of the whale-man's face, but Vernon was too blinded by the thought of easy money to see passed the dangling vegetable.

"Money you say?" Vernon said as the wheels in his so call brain began to move, "Tell me more and don't leave out any details I, as this child's uncle, must be aware of any and all information in relation to his personal finances."

Kyoukan looked from Vernon to Harry, Harry seemed to be pleading that his Sensei would let him leave so he could go and practice some moves against the training dummy. Once Vernon noticed that the Sensei wasn't looking at him but rather at Harry. "Boy you better not be disrespecting me or this fine man while I am here." Vernon told Harry "Okay, now that we have him sorted out lets here more about the money… ahh… I mean the tournaments and Harry becoming your apprentice, shall we?"

Once again Kyoukan shook his head in disgust at how Vernon's behaviour suddenly changed as his greed started to take over, but he knew that he got him where he want him.

"Yes Mr. Dursley, I believe that in a few short months your nephew could come in third or higher in some Martial Art Tournaments that I know of." Sensei Kyoukan baited, "From what I remember the prize money is normally very good; 3rd place getting five hundred pounds, 2nd place getting a thousand pounds, whilst 1st would win a total of fifteen hundred pounds.

"Sometimes though, depending on the Tournament, the money could be more or less. Also, seeing since he would be my Apprentice, I would get 45% of the prize money. This would be to cover my time, equipment, and anything else for his training." That wasn't true, although other Masters might take this much from their Apprentice; he would normally only take roughly 25% of the winnings, and most of that went to getting new equipment for the dojo and pay the bills. However, seeing how Vernon was behaving, he decided to take 65% of the winnings the other 40% was kept safe for his student until he needed it for anything.

Vernon on the other hand was thinking hard on the money that he could squeeze out of his 'freak of a nephew,' weighing it against if he should allow the Boy to do this. On one hand he would get the money from the Boy winning these Martial Art Tournaments, it would be one way for the lazy boy to pay them back for their generosity and get him out of his and Petunia's hair for a while. However, on the other hand it meant giving the Boy a chance to be something good and allowing him to do what he liked doing, and that was one of the things that Vernon had decided that it was something that he didn't want to do. However, with the thought of the money, Vernon decided to allow the Boy to do this, so Vernon said to Sensei Kyoukan, "Okay, I'll allow the boy to your become Apprentice, but don't blame me should he becomes a problem for you."

Harry couldn't help to smile when he heard this; it would allow him to get out the house for a few hours and away from his so called family. So after his uncle and aunt signed some papers that needed to be signed, quite hurriedly and messily from Harry's and Sensei Kyoukan's point of view, they went back to Private Drive. Here Harry was warned that if he didn't win at least third place when he started to do the tournaments he would be in big trouble. This threat, of course, was repeated word for word almost two dozen times until his first tournament arrived making it, for the most part, lose any sort of meaning.

_July 30th 1991_

As Harry turned his head from the window and looked at his relatives he remembered how becoming Sensei Kyoukan's Apprentice had changed his life. Sensei Kyoukan wanted him to be at the Takeshi Dojo about six thirty in the morning for an hour and a half, and after school for three hours. Harry, at first was curious as to why he was needed to be at the dojo early, but he didn't really mind having to be early. As it would mean that he would most likely be receiving more training and he would become a better apprentice for his Sensei. The reason for the early begins was not only for the training, but so that Harry could have a healthy and nutritious breakfast. Sensei Kyoukan wanted to work on Harry's worryingly skinny build, and prevent the malnutrition and stunted growth that could have very well set in if Harry's eating habits continued, as he knew that the Dursley's weren't giving him enough food, and even the food Harry admitted to sneaking was just barely the absolute minimum amount to keep him healthy in the loosest sense of the word. So it was Sensei Kyoukan's plan to give Harry three square meals, breakfast, lunch, which he made for Harry, and dinner that he would have ready for Harry when he got back from school before starting Harry training. Sensei Kyoukan did this to not only to maximize Harry's growth potential, but also because he honestly grew to care for the boy.

Harry remembered the beginning of his new training as his Sensei's Apprentice, his Sensei started off by building up his strength, reflexes and his endurance. As his Apprentice, Sensei Kyoukan wanted him to be stronger, faster and last longer than any other Martial Artist he would fight against. So Sensei Kyoukan had Harry run in the mornings and afternoons. Quickly following his afternoon run Sensei Kyoukan had him lifting weights to build up strength alongside his endurance. At that point Harry was usually dead on his feet, so, naturally, Sensei Kyoukan decided to start 'evasion, reflex, perception and speed training,' which Harry thought was a complete lie and he only used that name so he could throw things at Harry considering that the elder man just threw dodge-balls at him until he either dodged them or was collapsed on the ground moaning in pain, and exhaustion (but mostly from the pain) with a sadistically grinning Sensei above him, usually dropping more dodge-balls on him if he had any left in his hands just to taunt the boy and tell him that he needed to dodge the balls considering that they were called dodge-balls he thought Harry would have known such a thing...

Sadistic, and largely painful, or not, the training worked. Harry's reaction time, reflexes, speed, and stamina grew largely. He was eventually permitted to learn new fighting techniques that would win him tournaments, and the occasional fight at school. Sensei Kyoukan told Harry that he would put him in his first tournament after his eighth birthday, which finally caused Vernon to stop threatening him every other day with 'big trouble,' which was just laughable, not that Harry openly laughed at his uncle, by that point due to how often he said it. Though _'big trouble'_ came when no one wants it to.

'_Big trouble,'_ came largely from people that Dudley knew and had convinced that Harry deserved a good beating, though with the types of people that Dudley hung around with they didn't need any reason they only needed a small chance, which for Harry was whenever Harry seemed to have some self esteem. Dudley spent a few weeks around his house moaning, groaning, and smashing Harry (and things that belonged to Harry, which wasn't much) when he could, all because he was removed from the Takeshi Dojo when Harry was, just moments afterwards, asked to become the 'Old fuck's bitch,' as Dudley loved to refer to Harry as. It was also around this time that a rat had started to keep an eye on Harry in the morning when he arrived at the Dojo. He reported back to Dudley after a few days telling him what Harry had been doing.

"He goes in there every morning around 6:30 in the morning." Reported the spy.

"I knew 'at already Pig Shit what else did the freak do!" Yelled Dudley, causing 'Pig Shit' to take a few steps back bumping into one of Dudley's goons.

"Um… when he went in there the old dude went into a small... break room, sort of thing and brought food out." 'Pig Shit' reported again. "While Harry grabbed a small table from the side of the room, and two chairs as well. Then they had breakfast."

This got Dudley's attention. _'The freak is getting food. So he thinks that he is able to eat along side that old fucker and not tell dad, mum or me!'_ Dudley thought to himself_ 'Well he'll need to be sorted out.'_

Seeing that Dudley was deep in thought 'Pig Shit' just waited for Dudley to talk to him. "What else did the freak and old fuck do?" The bully asked quietly, his eyes growing deep and intense,

"Well… they ate for a while, then after they finished they cleared everything then they started playing a game." 'Pig Shit' explained, "It looked like dodge ball but Harry wasn't throwing the balls at the old dude the old dude was throwing them at Harry, and Harry was able to dodge, catch and deflect every single one of them." After hearing this Dudley lost his temper and slammed the young boy against the wall "And there was one thing else…" He choked out "The old dude… gave something to Harry before he left this morning."

Dudley lifted the kid against the wall and through gritted teeth said "What did he give the freak?" The young boy could only get out one word before he was thrown to the other side of the room. That one word. Money.

Dudley knew his uncle was going to want to hear about this, but he thought that before he did he would teach Harry a lesson. Regardless if Harry was faster, stronger, and better at martial arts than him. He beat Harry in numbers. In numbers he had strength and power. So when the first break of the day came Dudley grabbed his 'goon squad,' as Harry called them, and hunted Harry down. They found Harry on the oval running laps. They waited for Harry to run past before they ran out onto the oval, cutting him off.

Forced to stop Harry looked around him, it was fourteen… no fifteen to one , that one being Harry, a now trained in martial arts Harry. None of the kids made any move towards Harry, but never the less Harry moved into his fighting stance that he'd perfected over his weeks of training before a word was spoken. "Well, well, well looks like the freak wants a fight!" came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry knew this voice all too well, "So what do you and your goons want today Cousin?" He asked in mocked interest "I hope they all know that I will fight back and I will kick your butt if you attack me."

That was all that Dudley and his goons needed, because when Harry finished his last word two of the kids rushed Harry from the sides. The (supposedly) last Potter easily moving back, grabbing their shirts and pulling them towards each other, banging their heads together. The blow knocked them out cold.

Then everything went to hell. All the other kids rushed Harry. He took down five of them, landing crippling blows to three others when two kids grabbed Harry's arms, another two got his legs. Then Dudley walked up and smashed Harry in the face "So I hear you were given some money today Freak." Dudley said with a curious but pissed tone. "I want it. So where is it?"

Harry spat out blood and smiled "So Sensei and I were right, you have been watching me or more likely you had mouse-boy over there following me. Right?" Harry smiled at the 'mouse-boy.'

"Well I'll give you one thing. Well two, no, three things Potter." said Dudley, as he cracked his knuckles, before he slammed his fist into Harry's guts, causing more blood to rush into Harry's mouth, winding him in the process. "You do know how to spot a rat Potter, oh and that punch to the gut and small compliment, which will not be happening EVER AGAIN!" Smirked a grinning Dudley, "Well I better give you the third thing." Dudley raised his leg and swung it straight into Harry's genitals, "Three!" Dudley groaned as his foot made contact with Harry. The four kids released Harry letting him slump to the ground. Two of the boys searched Harry's pockets and only found a note, passing it to Dudley they stood up and walked away.

Holding the note in his hand he waved it in front of Harry's face "What's this freak? Wheres the cash?" Dudley pressed.

Gasping Harry said "What money? The mouse only saw Sensei give me something that, from a distance looked like money. I only received that note."

Dudley froze. The mouse, knowing that he had gotten the info wrong, ran as fast as he could. "GET THAT FUCKING WANKER!" Dudley shouted after the mouse ran.

The four boys that had been holding Harry down just minutes before were now chasing after 'the mouse,' while the other boys had started to recover from their injuries. Dudley paid them no mind, in his eyes they were weak. Dudley straightened up over Harry. He grabbed Harry by the hair yanking him to a half standing half kneeling position "You better not move freak!" Dudley spat in Harry's face.

Dudley let Harry go causing him to drop to his knees on the floor, turning his back on Harry Dudley looked at the note moving it from hand to hand before holding the opening. _'Hurry up, you fat turd open it already, this is so fucking boring.' _Harry thought to himself. _'Why did sensei tell me to get Dudley to open the note? Why couldn't I just see what was in it?'_ Harry smirked _'Sensei always has a good reason. I should trust him.' _He decided.

Dudley grasped the corner of the not and started to unfold it until it was only folded in half. Taking one last look at 'the freak's' face before opening the note completely.

Which set off the small smoke bomb that Sensei Ayame put in the note.

Harry now understood why his Sensei had told him not to open it. Using all the strength that he had left, Harry stood, surrounded by smoke, he could hear voices. Harry focused, closing his eyes. Focusing on the sounds around him, he could tell that there were people running from behind him.

Harry ran forward slamming into Dudley, causing the larger boy to stubble over, he ran past the oval and behind a nearby toilet block and waited. Harry was lucky not to see Dudley for the rest of the day. But he had heard rumors from the other kids around him that Dudley had beaten up a bunch of kids and that he had been kicked out of school for a week. Harry was joyful. Sensei Ayame had found a way to teach Dudley a lesson and give Harry something to laugh about. After cleaning himself up he made his way back to his class room for his favourite lesson of the day. Math.

Throughout the day Harry had many people looking at him strangely it was when a teacher approached him that he understood why. "Harry," came a soft sweet voice. He looked up from his work to find his homeroom teacher, Miss Bonney - she was in her early twenties and been at the school since the start of the year. "Yes, Miss Bonney?" Harry replied.

His teacher knelt beside his desk, "What happened to your face at break time today? It looks like you were in a fight."

Harry could tell that Miss Bonney really cared about him. He had always liked her, she knew that Harry was smart and had stopped trying his hardest, ensuring that he had completed work, tests, and assignments at the same level, or below, his cousin Dudley. Harry, not wanting to tell his teacher the truth and hurt her beliefs towards Harry being a nice, sweet non-violent person, simply said, "Oh, I forgot. I tried to stop Dudley from hurting those other boys but I wasn't able to help and ran when all that smoke appeared." Harry put on his best 'I'm sorry. I was only trying to help,' face that he had pulled with other teachers to try to get them to calm down and not punish him. Or call his uncle, which was worse.

Miss Bonney looked at Harry for a moment before she stood up and patted him on the head, "I knew you would only try to help others. But try not to get into fights around school or home, okay?" She walked away and Harry felt a slight twinge of shame for lying to her. Miss Bonney, Claire, as she was called by the other teachers, had always been sweet to Harry and had never given him a reason not to like her.

The rest of the day flew past, he had noticed that Miss Bonney had been keeping an eye on him. He also saw her writing in a pale green book that she kept in the locked draw in her desk. When the bell rang at the end of the day Miss Bonney had told everyone goodbye and had asked Harry to hang back for a few minutes.

"Harry," Miss Bonney started "I know that there are things happening around home. Don't worry I am not going to call your uncle in. I know that your uncle, aunt and cousin are mean, vile people." She paused as she realized what she'd let slip. "Sorry I shouldn't of said that I…"

Harry raised his hand to stop her from taking back what she said, "You're right. Miss Bonney. But that isn't even the half of it, I spend more time training with my Sensei than I do at home these days." Harry looked around the room and out in the hallway.

"They are horrible people but I don't want them to know I am saying these things because, sadly, they are family and there are very few good qualities about them. But those things are really good and it is those moments that I hold close. Just to remind myself that they're really Human." Harry looked at the clock, "Sorry Miss Bonney, but I need to go. I don't want to keep Sensei waiting. See ya!" Harry called as he took off down the hall.

Claire smiled at him as he left, _'He is really a sweet boy, I just hope that Albus doesn't ruin the outlook on life he has. That bastard Voldemort, how could he have done something so horrible to such a sweet boy?'_ She thought to herself.

The days passed fast, with Harry training hard and learning all new things with Ayame. One of the funniest discoveries of Harry's past was discovering his Sensei's name; Ayame, which also meant Lily. While the man would change the subject quickly as to why he had a girl's name when Harry's asked, the budding soon-to-be wizard delighted in calling the man 'mum,' due to them both knowing his mother's name, an just plain 'Lily' when mum got old. Eventually he'd snapped for the first time in Harry's memory, "For the love of Kami Harry, STOP CALLING ME LILY!" he'd screamed. Harry knew that it was all in the name of fun though, so after the fifth time his Sensei had begged him to stop calling him Lily, Harry had responded with "OK…" And just when his Sensei had looked relieved he'd grinned at him, mumbling, "… flower-girl."

His Sensei had just sighed, thrown his hands up in defeat, and walked away.

What Harry didn't know was that the name Ayame Kyoukan was a name that his Sensei had given himself. Ayame had come from a ninja school back in Japan, and like all students in the school, as they finished they had to give themselves a new name to go by in their jobs as a ninja. The name Ayame, apart for meaning Lily, also meant to murder, which was why he named himself Ayame, despite it being a girl's name. His last name was Kyoukan because it meant assassin, which was what he was, as Ayame worked as an assassin for the Japanese Government, and his name became feared and many people were afraid of him and didn't want to face him in combat because he was so skilled with many different weapons and fighting styles that when he faced an opponent they would never even be able to land a blow against him. Ayame left the Japanese Government and stopped being a ninja, sort of, and came to England and start a new life when someone he loved and cared for was killed. The only reason he kept the name was to keep anyone the Japanese Government would send to kill him away; he was one of the best, and no one would wanted to face him.

Back in the present Harry spied another jagged bolt of lightning arc from the sky and hit somewhere in the distance; his eyes unseeing as his mind was too busy thinking about his first tournament. The tournament was called the Takeshi Tournament; when Harry asked if the name of the Dojo and the tournament were related somehow, Sensei Kyoukan said that the person who started The Takeshi Dojo and the one that started the tournament were the same person. The owner of the Takeshi Dojo believed in the old ways, and he wanted to train future warriors. To do this he started the Dojo and regularly hosted tournaments. The tournament was held in a town known as Brightsummer that year.

Unlike a normal tournament where there were two leagues; the standard tournament between Dojos of that county, to show which Dojo was the best in the county, and the Independent Tournament as they called it, for the group of people that taught themselves how to fight. These fights were more like Street Fights, where almost anything goes, then it was a legal and sponsored tournament, however there were larger rewards for the winners because they didn't go to a school to be taught, and usually had no teacher of any kind. These fighters came from all over the county.

The Takeshi Tournament had the two standard tournaments with students from all over the world, but it also had the Apprentice's Tournament. It was to show off the best student or students the Sensei's felt to take on as an Apprentice(s) and train personally. The only tournament that Harry didn't take part in was the Independent Tournament, but he was interested in watching them, to see how they fought.

Now although Sensei Kyoukan's Dojo came in third, much to Harry's disappointment, he came in tenth place in the Apprentice's Tournament, which was even worse. His Sensei had consoled him that the other competitors had been training for longer than he had, but his words rung through deaf ears after Harry got home and was beaten, nearly to a pulp, by his uncle for losing. The only thing Harry got out of it was that he discovered his mantra, his way of living, if he were going to do something, then you either put your all into it or backed out, and from that day forward he trained even harder than before for even longer.

Nearly a year past by after that, bringing with it quite a few changes. First, seeing that Dudley still wanted to learn Martial Arts, Vernon was able to find another Dojo for his son to learn from - one that didn't care that his son was a bully or not. The black serpent. The second thing that changed, and in Harry's opinion for the better for him, was that he was moved from his cupboard to the basement. Over the year his Sensei had put him in many different tournaments; most of them in Brightsummer, in which he won over half of them. His Uncle was happy with the money he was getting from Harry's winnings, so it made Harry's plan a bit easier to play out. Thanks to his Sensei Harry was a perfectly healthy boy, not a sign of malnutrition on him, and because of this Harry was getting too big for the cupboard he slept in and needed more room. So one night after dinner Harry talked his uncle into allowing him to sleep in the basement. More along the lines of borderline-blackmailed him really, as he told his uncle that if he didn't give him the basement to sleep/live in, he would lose all of his tournaments, and seeing how greedy Vernon was he grudgingly agreed to this, but warned Harry that should he loss any of his tournaments, he would be right back in the cupboard again until he won again. Needless to say, Harry never saw the inside of the cupboard again.

Harry still had to do chores and that around the house, but his life has been better since he started learning Martial Arts. With his Sensei Kyoukan's help, whom Harry had long since started seeing as a father figure, Harry was much happier than before meeting him. His Sensei Kyoukan had cared what happened to him; he brought him clothes that fit him, food so he wouldn't be hungry, and any other little things here and there he needed to make sure he was okay. He was the only one to remember Harry's birthday, and even got him something for it. Sensei Kyoukan would also give him pocket money to spend on whatever he wanted. Harry remembered the day that he asked his Sensei why he was doing all this for him; it certainly didn't seem like something a Sensei would do for his Apprentice. Sensei Kyoukan explained that partly it was because of the Apprenticeship, but another reason was that he had started to see Harry as the son that he never had but always wanted. He told Harry that he once had someone he loved and wanted kids with, but she was killed - he didn't tell Harry how though, as he said that he wasn't ready to talk about it. But with her death, he swore he wouldn't be with another woman, and to this day he'd kept that promise. But as he got older, he realized that mistake; with no child he had no protégée worthy to pass down his knowledge. Sensei Kyoukan explained that at first he thought of Harry as just his Apprentice, as he wanted to pass down some of what he learnt so it wouldn't be lost. But as time went by he saw him as a son and started to teach him more, fully intending on teaching him everything he could and protecting him as much as he could. Harry was shocked, but overjoyed his feeling for the man had been mutual - and so began a father/son relationship between the Kyoukan and Harry.

Since Harry moved into the basement he'd cleaned out the rubbish cluttering it up and turned it into his own training area. As he started to learn wood work at school he realized he had a real knack for it; so good he was able to make small wooden animals that he sold to children at school for extra money. When asked where he got the money he would tell his aunt and uncle that Sensei Kyoukan had given it to him to use as he wished.

On Harry's ninth birthday, after his Sensei had given him his yearly present; tools for his wood work, he'd also sat Harry down and talked to him seriously about something.

_July 31th 1989_

Harry was having a piece__of cake that his Sensei give him for his birthday when he heard Kyoukan say with a sigh, "Harry, my son, before we begin today there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

Pushing his plate from him, Harry looked up at his Sensei and said, "Yes Sensei?"

"As you know before I came here to teach Martial Arts I travelled the world." Kyoukan began, "During my travels I saw many things, many things you would call supernatural. Apart from ghosts and demons, I saw people able to do what some people would call magic."

"You're saying that magic and supernatural creatures are real?" A shocked Harry said, "It can't be, my uncle told me many times that that kind of things don't exist."

"Trust me my son, they are real, but it is so well hidden that most people don't know of their existence." Kyoukan said calmly, expecting scepticism. "I can go on all day about it, but the main thing I want to talk to you about is magic. You need to know that there are many forms of magic, some people call it Magic, whilst some call it Chi, whilst others prefer to call it Ki, and some even call it Chakra - each of these powers has different skills and different ways to use them. But sadly I can't tell you much about Chi or Chakra, as I've only met people who are able to use it, but they wouldn't tell me because of the rules of their people. That doesn't matter really, as what I want you to talk about is magic, as in wizards and witches. Out of the three powers I told you about, the magic wizards and witches use often requires a focus to use it, normally in the form of a wand."

"Sensei, what has this got to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you remember the times you told me about the strange happenings that happened before I taught you how to control your anger?" Kyoukan asked. Harry nodded in return, remembering the strange happenings. "Well I believe that it was accidental magic, as some people would call it. I believe you, Harry, are a wizard." He proceeded to explain to his son in all but blood what he knew about the Magical World up until the late 1981 when he had last heard anything from a wizard he was a friend with in England. He explained to Harry that the Wizarding World in England and a few other countries were stuck in the dark ages, pausing to stress just how bigoted Britain in particular was, using terms like half-bleeds, Squibs, Muggles, Muggleborn, half-bloods and Purebloods. After Harry was aware of the 'blood status' issue, his Sensei next explained how the Purebloods in England and a few other countries treated people all because they believed that they were below them because of these traits. He also talked about the war with Voldemort, and how that Harry had somehow defeated in 1981 - although he didn't know how, just that Voldemort was defeated. Since Harry was rapidly becoming jaded with the magical world Kyoukan made sure to stress just how good the Magical World could be as well, and that not all of it was bad, maybe even outweighing the bad, even with the rampant bigotry.

Harry was shocked at what his father told him, and despite Kyoukan's efforts to look on the bright side of things, telling how about flying on brooms and the capabilities of magic in general, Harry knew that should he ever enter into this Wizarding World, he would be going to a country that treated its people unfairly just because of not just who their parents were, but WHAT their parents were. "Thanks for telling me all this Sensei. What has it got to do with me though?" Harry asked, puzzled. "It's not like I have to be a part of this world if I don't want to."

"I'm sorry to tell you Harry, but in two years time you WILL have to become part of it." Kyoukan said sadly, "You see, there is a law that states that all children at the age of eleven need to go to school to learn to control their magic. Although I don't like it much, seeing how this country is run, I do agree about the schooling. As I have heard stories about how children that didn't learn to control their magic ended up blowing up and killing and/or hurting people around them. However, before that day comes, I wanted to make sure you are ready for what is to come. So from this day forth, for a few days a week, instead of normal training. I'm going to teach you what I can to make sure you are ready for when you enter this Wizarding World."

"Does this mean you know magic too?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye as he thought about what his 'father' would be able to show him about magic.

"I'm sorry son but no, I can't do magic." Kyoukan said sadly. He wanted his son prepared, and he wished he could do magic for no other reason than to teach Harry. "But I do have a few friends from Japan coming soon who will help you learn magic. It's our hope that you can learn magic without the aid of a wand, they want you to learn wandless magic like they do in Japan and a few other countries. Apart from hoping to teach you wandless magic, they are hoping to teach you a handful of other skills they possess. These are all skills that each individual decided to teach you because you're my Apprentice, and they feel like you could put what they know to good use. I will leave exactly what you will be learning for them to explain, as they could do it better then I, and I think they want to surprise you." Kyoukan grinned at Harry's pout, knowing the boy didn't like things being kept from him.

Like any other nine year old that was told that magic was real and he was going to learn it, he begun to daydream what he would do with such a skill if he was able to learn it. He didn't see Kyoukan giving him a knowing look, amused Harry could even act his own age anymore but happy that he was able to create the level of childlike joy that Harry was exuding.

So time passed, as it generally does, and eventually two Japanese people in their early forties arrived. The male was about five foot four, whilst the female was four foot ten. Both had long black hair, the male having black eyes whilst the female had darkish red eyes. They were both wearing strange looking black robes. Harry would later learn they were called Shihakushō. These people were man and wife, Isamu and Miyako Takeda, and they were two of the most powerful Mages in Japan.

These two people, who could affectionately be referred to as 'little' by a good portion of the planet, in the span of two years did irreparable damage to a certain meddling old man's plans, but Harry wouldn't know this for years, if ever.

_July 30th 1991_

Harry smiled as he saw another clip of lighting. Isamu and Miyako, over the last two years, became the Aunt and Uncle he'd always wanted, and like his Sensei he was happy to call them as such, just as they thought of him as a nephew. It was probably one of the happiest days of his lives that he woke up in his basement, looked around at the pictures of his three teachers, and realized THEY, were his family, and the people he lived with were just that, people he was forced to live with, thoroughly unpleasant people at that.

Isamu and Miyako never explained why they occasionally gave him strange knowing looks, all they said was that they would explain in a few years. They were fun loving and enjoyed telling him about their life as children; they had known each other since they were eleven, when they'd started going to the Japanese Wizarding School. Their favourite stories of them pulling pranks on people at the school. In fact, they actually taught him some of the pranks that they pulled so when he began going to Wizarding School, which they still hadn't told him the name of, he could pull some of them. Harry let them teach him, smiling all the while despite really having no interest in pranks. Oh he was rather good at pulling them off, like so many other things a steady hand was key to pranking success, but it just didn't interest him.

Apart from telling him stories of their past and about the Japanese and English Wizarding World, they taught him a few things when his Sensei wasn't teaching him Martial Arts. One of the first things they teach him was the history of the Magical World. While this was incredibly interesting to Harry, who always enjoyed a good history lesson, he became even more disillusioned with the Magical World after they taught him more recent history. The Magical World was horribly corrupt, he would need to keep his wits about him at all times.

Apart from teaching him history, Isamu and Miyako also tried some wandless magic, which Harry just called magic. He called it magic instead of wandless magic was because he realized that humans made the wands for a reason, but before hand there were no wands, and were still able to use magic. Calling it wandless magic was insulting to those who'd learned and mastered their mystical abilities without wands.

Sadly he found he wasn't as good as Isamu and Miyako at magic, where they could do almost anything without a wand, all he could do was to summon and banish things. Although he was upset that he couldn't do much, both Isamu and Miyako told him that he shouldn't be, as there were very few that could use even basic wandless magic. They also told him that in a fight knowing how to summon and banish things would come in handy, because if he lost his wand he could summon it back to him, and should he be out numbered and surrounded he could banish them away from him so he would have room to fight. Hearing it put that way Harry wasn't so disappointed that he wasn't instantly good at it, which was only helped when his honorary aunt and uncle told him he would get better as he aged, his body growing into its power.

Another skill he learnt during the two years was elemental magic, which he found he was somewhat good at it. Though he could thank his aunt and uncle treating him so badly when he younger that he was so good at it. When Harry learnt about element magic, Isamu and Miyako told him there were many kinds of elements that could be used and with magic, Chi/Ki and Chakra, they had different ways of using these elements. They also told Harry that normally a person could command at least one of the main four elements: Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. But sometimes a person could control other elements, like Lighting, Shadow, Ice, and even Time. Although that last one had only been wielded once and it was a direct gift from magic itself.

For people using Ki, Chi, or Chakra one had to be born with the ability to use the element, but for Magical's something traumatic or unique had to happen to them. They had given him a few examples; a magical that had been hit by lightning and survived would, from that day on, be immune to lightning and be able to wield it with practice. Shadow was a bit harder, as they had to understand shadow, be comforted by darkness, and be bathed in it for a long, long time. It was near unheard of for a magical that could use the element of darkness and shadow to have had a happy life before they gained their power.

Isamo and Miyako were less then shocked, after running the proper test ritual, to find he had an affinity towards darkness, among other elements. With how his relatives treated him when he was younger before he became Sensei Kyoukan's Apprentice he knew darkness very well, as they made him stay in his dark cupboard for hours on end. He got so used to the darkness, he was safe in his cupboard. He was safe in the dark. With the darkness near him Harry felt as though he was never alone and was able to do anything. His only friends were the spiders and that suited him just fine at that point. So all in all, he believed he knew darkness better than a great deal of people. When they found out that he was a Shadow Elementalist Isamu, Miyako and Kyoukan asked why he thought he would be a Shadow Elementalist, so he told them about his life before becoming Kyoukan's Apprentice.

This was just confirmation of what he already suspected for Kyoukan, but Isamo and Miyako were outraged. Harry knew what they wanted to do; go to the police and report the people he lived with, but he told them not to. He told them that there was no proof that anything had happened. His scars, the few he had when Vernon crossed the line, could be played off as training accidents because it was well known he was Kyoukan's Apprentice, further excused because he lived in the basement with no supervision. There was no evidence of starving him thanks to Kyoukan, so they really had no legal foothold, and no charges would stick.

Another thing that they taught him was something they'd dubbed Body Magic, it was something they invented themselves after researching what they could about the three older forms of Japanese energy manipulation, those being Chi, Ki and Chakra. Isamu and Miyako explained that both of these powers were able to make their bodies to become stronger, faster, more dexterous, and even enhance their senses. Before training Harry in this skill Isamu and Miyako warned him that because they had invented the skill recently it was possible there was risks involved, and it was also possible he wouldn't be able to learn it at all.

Because of the newness of the abilities there wasn't a set way to teach it, so Harry learned largely through trial and error followed by deep discussions with his aunt and uncle. As such, progress was rather slow, and in the year Harry had been practising the ability he only had enhanced speed to show for it. Still, being able to cross a gap of ten meters in the blink of an eye wasn't something to scoff at.

That wasn't all his, self proclaimed, true family taught him though. After it became apparent he had an affinity for animals (ones that Harry thought were awesome or cool that is) they trained in the ways of the Beast Masters. That training went rather well and he could get small, mundane, animals to follow his orders perfectly. In time, he was told, he would be able to do the same for magical animals and even be able to converse with them. This also gave his family the opportunity to teach him to be sly, and use his natural amount of cunning and charm to his advantage.

Harry in the present day cringed as he remembered his aunt Miyako teaching him about woman. She was a strict teacher when it came to this subject, thoroughly, seemingly overbearing, teaching him what they generally like liked, and how to chat 'the girls up' so he could learn what they liked in specific. Just because one girl like something didn't mean another did, and assuming the second liked exactly what the first did would land him in deep trouble if he wanted to get himself a girl or two in the future. 'The Talk,' as it could only be referred to as, was exceptionally embarrassing. His family learned that Harry was more of a dominating type of lover after his hormones had started emerging, so they did their best to make sure he was comfortable and aware of this fact and wouldn't ever cross any lines. Any of the lines that regular people wouldn't normally cross

It seemed almost inconsequential in the long run, but they also taught him Occlumency. Harry found he had a very large amount of natural skill in this art and easily found his Mindscape, as his family called it. When he first entered his Mindscape he found himself in a clearing in a forest.

Harry decided to explore and soon he reached another open area of the forest he when he saw a castle. It was huge; Harry was shocked that he didn't see it sooner. The trees in the forest were tall, yes, but they shouldn't have been tall enough to block him from seeing the towers of the castle. As he left the forest and walked towards the castle she found himself in front of a small village, around him were many houses, fire pits, what looked like businesses, and even a small man-made canal running through the town. He spent a while exploring the town, discovering it was sectioned off into three districts all seemingly ranked by how high they were, as the town was situated on a hill before climbing upwards, towards the castle itself.

Ascending the steps towards the castle he marvelled at the large oak doors, easily a dozen times taller than he was. Around the castle was a moat full of crystal clear water, which was easily, crossed by a draw bridge that leads to the massive front doors. Above the castle were dark thunder clouds. Because all of this made a rather foreboding scene, he decided to explore it later.

Harry decided to explore the lowest district, as he thought that was where the most excitement was, but what he found a well in the middle of the district. As he walked up to the well, he found a ladder inside it that seemed lead down to the bottom. Interested in what could be down there, he climbed down the ladder and found a massive cave. The cave only had one chamber, but that was enough. Within the chamber, he was shocked to see a huge orb. His aunt and uncle would later tell him that the orb was his magical core.

Harry decided to climb down to get a better idea of what the orb looked like. After a careful climb down he looked at the massive orb in front of her and peered inside. The most striking was a light green glow in the centre of the orb, he was struck by a sense of possessiveness when he focused on it too hard. There were also other things, colours, lights, and what looked like elements; there was a spark of electricity, a matchstick's worth of flame, a wave of green energy that seemed to represent wind, and so forth. He decided that the strange looking energies represented his magical potential; skills that he didn't have yet, but could use with enough work. The others he wasn't sure about, but he was sure he could puzzle them out in time with the help of his family. However, he felt something, it was like something was missing, something that was meant to be there to make him stronger. But he wasn't sure what it was, and he couldn't explain it to his family and so didn't until he knew what it was.

In order to defend his Mindscape his family helped him to design and create guardians. The forest was filled with wood elves and centaurs, armed with bows and knives, while the area just outside of town had been expanded into a large and open field, populated by giants with large wooden clubs in camps with woolly mammoths wandering within them. Inside the town he created guards, and townsfolk. He didn't give them personalities, seeing no need for it at the time, so they didn't do anything but go about a set routine unless they sensed an intrusion within the territories of his mind. He still never went into the castle, simply storing his memories inside it when he needed some place to put them. He made sure to lock down the castle when he was done, raising the draw bridges, making sure the archers nearby were alert, and other measures.

While all this was going on Kyoukan had taught him as much Martial Arts as he could cram into the boy's body. After they were done for the day the two would just talk about anything that crossed their mind. It was during one of these times they got into a philosophical debate over the titles of good and evil. Eventually, after hearing his father's side of the argument, Harry adopted a similar mindset. Good and evil were just labels, as were dark and light. One could do good things and be seen as evil, and commit evil acts and be seen as good, it was all almost laughable. What really mattered was power.

Although life outside of Private Drive got a lot better, life inside of Number 4 had stayed relatively the same as always, that being; pretty bad. Although he didn't tell his family it, he was still treated quite badly by his relatives. He still needed to do most of the chores when he wasn't training, and he was still be beaten by his uncle and his cousin for the tiniest of things when they were in a bad mood. The reason that he didn't defend himself was that he knew that if he did they would wait until he was asleep and most likely beat him within an inch of his death - so he knew not to do anything until he could move out at the age of sixteen. The only good thing was that thanks to size, due to his dad's care, he could no longer stay in the cupboard under the stairs. However, never the ones to be deterred from making their Freak of a nephew's life miserable, they found another way to punish him; take away his wood work. Apart from doing training in his basement, he also made things with the money that his Sensei gave him at his work bench. Over the last two years Harry had gotten better and better at making things from wood. At first the Dursleys took his finished work and either destroy it in front of him or sold it, keeping the money for themselves. This only made him grow to hate his relatives more and spurred him on to improve further. He started making secret compartments in his work where he could store things, which made them even more valuable to those he sold them to directly because he could tell them about it. Word got around eventually of his skill and Vernon actually had a hard time selling Harry's work because people assumed it was a cheap knock-off of Harry's.

His greatest project yet was actually something rather simple; a bed. He had to hide all the pieces as he made them because of the engraving he wanted to make on the bed posts. The designs he was planning on featured engraved dragons, imps, centaurs, maybe a phoenix or two, griffins, that sort of thing, and the Durselys were violently allergic any sort of magic/fantasy creatures.

Back in the present day Harry sighed as his mind fast forwarded to just a week and three days ago when he and his Dojo had taken part in the Takeshi Tournament again. This year his Dojo had come in second, whilst in his Apprentice's Tournament, he had come in first place this year.

After his fights, like usual, he went to watch the Independent Tournament, as he had hope that one day he could have the chance to join it. It was rare, but from time to time, one student could join the Independent Tournament to see if they had what it took to win. As it was a lot more different than the normal Tournaments he was in. There was another reason he like to watch the Independent Tournament, there was a red haired girl in these Tournaments that competed often, she stood out more than the others and he couldn't stop thinking about. Her eyes were the same shade as his was, maybe a little lighter, and he couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen her before. She had three other girls with her who watched her and the other fights that she wasn't in. He would be lying if he said he'd done better than normal, taking first place, because he wanted to impress the pretty redhead after he'd seen her watching him.

A week after his fights Harry had gotten a strange letter. Not strange because it was the only letter Harry had ever gotten, but because it was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp, only a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms featuring a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

_**The Basement **_

_**4 Privet Drive **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey**_

There was no mistake it was his letter, but before he could open it his uncle yanked it sharply out of his hand. After his uncle showed the letter to his aunt both of them paled as if they knew who the letter was from. As he tried to get his letter, his uncle told him and Dudley to leave. Knowing better then to provoke his uncle he complied, still angry about his mail being taken. Dudley was actually yelled at when he stayed behind to find out what the letter was, making Harry's mood brighten considerably. Still, he was angry about the whole matter and went to the Takeshi Dojo to vent some of his anger.

When he arrived at the Dojo he saw his Sensei fighting Isamu and Miyako at the same time. He watched them fight, wondering how well he would do against them if he went all out as they finished up. So engrossed in their fight the three didn't notice his entry until he threw all of them some towels. When Harry explained the situation with the letter he was annoyed when Isamu and Miyako smiled at him and finally told him the name of the local Magical School; Hogwarts. They told him not to worry and that Hogwarts would keep sending him letters until he answered one, or if an allotted amount of time passed without him answering the letters they would send someone to talk to him personally.

Harry's anger disappeared as he learned of this, as he really didn't think he would ever be able to grab a letter without the Dursley's knowing; they watched him like a hawk whenever anything magic was discussed and he doubted even with his magically enhanced speed he could cram a letter into his pocket before they saw it. He was confused about one face; the letters were normally released earlier to give families time to adjust, so why was his sent so late?

Harry pulled himself away from the window as another bolt of lightning lit up the world for but an instant and Harry sneered; Isamu and Miyako were right, he did get more letters from Hogwarts, more than one in fact. Harry lost count of how many identical letters had appeared but he knew it was at least a few hundred. Not only were they coming from the letterbox, but they were also appearing in the cupboards, with the eggs, on the telly, inside the oven, they were absolutely everywhere within 48 hours. Harry's earlier theory had been proven right and the handful of times he'd tried to sneak a single letter when his relatives were distracted by the other several dozen identical letters they'd caught him. He wasn't punished for it, he just had the letter taken away and was forced to sit and do absolutely nothing in the middle of the living room so his relatives could snatch away any letter that appeared.

The next day thousands of letters started pouring into the house, and Vernon bellowed with rage for almost a full minute (shockingly not passing out from air deprivation) before Petunia had calmed him down and they'd all hopped in the care with nothing but the clothes on their back and driven for a solid twelve hours. When a letter literally appeared inside the glove compartment of the car (nearly causing Vernon to crash the car when Petunia opened it to grab something and a letter fell out) Vernon finally snapped; muttering insanely to himself while he somehow managed to perform a perfect Bootleggers turn and rented out some little run down shack on a tiny island out in the middle of nowhere. Dudley had summed up the rest of the car's occupants perfectly when he'd fearfully stuttered, "Dad's gone mad, hasn't he?" While prying himself off the side of the door where Vernon's insane driving had shoved him. Petunia had only added to the hilarity, in Harry's opinion, when she shakily agreed with her son.

Harry looked at his watch - a gift from Kyoukan for winning his first tournament in Brightsummer years ago - and saw it was ten to twelve, _'Nearly my birthday, I wonder if someone from Hogwarts finally appear and take me away from this stupid shack, or if they'll simply send loads of letters again and make Vernon so angry that he turns red and everyone cries,'_ He mused. Sitting down on the floor he stretched out and watched the ancient clock on the wall as the broken minute hand crept towards the apex of its journey; having nothing better to do then see his birthday start personally.

'_Five minutes to go.'_ Harry thought he heard something creak outside. He hoped that the roof wasn't going to fall in, _'Then again, I might be warmer if it did.'_ He mused wryly.

'_Four minutes to go. Maybe Privet Drive will be so full of letters when we get back I can finally sneak one off? I haven't tried using my Body Magic yet…'_ It was just too fun watching his relatives panic to even bother making a serious effort to get his hands on a letter, his real families words assuring him he would get one eventually.

Three minutes. What was that funny crunching noise?

Two minutes. _'Oh don't tell me the island is going to sink into the ocean… but then again that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.'_

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine - _'Maybe I should wake Dudley up? …nah, he'd just squeal to Vernon and that's something I don't need.'_ three… two… one…

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The whole shack shook and Harry bolted upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking on the door hard enough ton shake the entire shake. Not a hard task, the thing was half pillow wood at this point, but it was still shocking.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!** They knocked again. Harry had to hold in a laugh when Dudley jerked awake, fell off the couch, and slurred, "Where's the cannon?" Into the floor.

Harry heard loud footsteps (his worry that the shack was going to collapse shot up further) behind him before Vernon barged into the room, an old break action shotgun clutched in his hands. Harry had to wonder where the man got a gun in this day and age. He must have found it in the shack itself, Harry decided, quite the find.

"Who's there?" Vernon demanded. "I'm warning you, I'm armed! And I am not afraid to shoot you!"

There was a pause. **Smash!**

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. _'Must be a half-giant,'_ Harry thought in muted surprise. Thanks to his magical lessons he knew what the man wasn't fully human… then again, he could have just been born really short and a bout of Accidental Magic when he was little turned him huge.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door before fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little, making it once again possible to talk with an in-door voice instead of being forced to shout.

He turned to look at them all. "Could yeh make us a cup o' tea? It's not been an easy journey…" The man asked politely. Harry looked around and noticed his relatives, Petunia having joined them around the time the half-giant had asked for tea, so he walked over to the micro size kitchen and started making some.

As he was making the drink for the half-giant, the man strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat, frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump." The stranger grunted.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Vernon.

"An' here's young Harry!" The massive man said as he noticed Harry, seemingly for the first time.

Harry looked up from what he was doing into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. So with a smile of his own he said polity, "Hello. I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, but you have me at a disadvantage."

"Las' time I saw you, you were naught but a baby," The half-giant rambled. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes." He blinked as he realized what Harry had said. "Terribly sorry Harry, name Ru-"

Vernon cut him off before he could introduce himself, "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great fa' prune." The unnamed giant man said as he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands and literally bent it into a pretzel before throwing it into the corner.

Vernon made a very mouse-like squeak and stumbled backwards, causing Harry to hide a smirk.

The half-giant looked back at Harry before smiling again, "A very happy birthday to yeh Harry. Got summat fer yeh here… I might'a sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry walked over with a large cup of tea, and set it down on the small, wobbly table next to the couch before taking the box from Hagrid. Inside he found a large, sticky chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the beaming man and smiled, genuinely happy to get his first present that wasn't from his adopted family, his real one. "Thank you, sir. You never introduced yourself though."

The giant chuckled at himself while pulling on his beard. "Oh blimey, yer right. Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

Harry, his polite front never wavering, couldn't help but be disappointed. _'In other words, he's nothing more than a Grounds Keeper.'_ Harry was hoping for a teacher to answer his questions. Hagrid seemed like a very nice man, but he also seemed a little… slow.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Rubeus, your tea." Harry said, gesturing towards the largest cup he could find filled with tea he'd set down before.

Hagrid laughed, a deep bellowing sound that Harry could swear he felt in the air, "Now, now, we'll have non o' tha' Harry. Jes' call me Hagrid." The half-giant suddenly shivered. "It's a wee bit chilly in 'ere." He picked up the umbrella he'd draped over the arm rest of the couch before he pointed it at the fireplace. **"Incendio."** He intoned gruffly, causing the fire to suddenly blaze to life in the previously barren fireplace.

Hagrid paused in thought for a few seconds before he brightened up and started digging around in his pockets, various items piling up on the floor; a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before pouring generously into the tea Harry had made for him. Soon the hut was filled of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage as Hagrid cooked the meat he'd picked out of his pocket. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first of the six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little, not sure if he could eat one. Vernon snapped at him before he could grab one anyway, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Ignoring them, Hagrid passed the sausages to Harry. Harry, having not eaten since the crazy road trip had started – something that, for once, he had in common with the rest of the Dursley's - was very hungry and gratefully took the offered food. The meat was bland, and overcooked, but hunger truly proved itself to be the greatest spice and the six sausages were gone within minutes. "Mis- I mean Hagrid, are you here from Hogwarts?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Petunia suddenly screeched. "WHO TOLD YOU THE NAME OF THAT FORSAKEN PLACE OF DEVIL WORSHIP"

Knowing he was safe with Hagrid nearby, Harry sneered at Petunia, "Sensei Kyoukan has travelled the world for much of his life, and my stories about my bouts of Accidental Magic through the years tipped him off to the fact that Hogwarts had turned its eye in my direction. He invited a few friends of his that knew more about magic, since he can't use magical himself, so they could teach me more about what I was in for. I know I'm a wizard, and the name of Hogwarts, but that's about it, I have for years. They didn't want to tell me too much until they knew I would be accepted into the school for sure or not." He told a half-truth, no need to give away what he knew.

Vernon's face was purple by the time Harry finished talking and marched towards him, his fist raised at the Freak who thought they could talk to his family like that. Before I could swing his meaty fist though something grabbed his arm. About the time Hagrid picked him up, effortlessly lifting his bulk off the ground, was when Vernon remembered who else was in the room. "And what," Hagrid said darkly, "Do yeh think yer doin'?"

Still enraged at Harry, Vernon's mouth worked before his brain could censor it, "That Freak deserves a good beating, thinking he can talk to my wife like that!" He blustered.

"How often do yeh do this, exactly?" Hagrid asked, his voice truly frightening.

"As often as possible!" Vernon retorted, purpling again. "It's the only way to teach the Boy who his betters a-ARG!"

Hearing enough, Hagrid threw the man backwards. Because of who, or rather what, he was Vernon flew backwards several meters before impacting and going through the wall into the room he and Petunia had slept in.

"VERNON!" Petunia screeched as she went to make sure he was okay, Dudley following behind her. Hagrid waved his umbrella at the wall and it repaired itself before he waved it again, this time at the door to the room. It glowed for a second and Harry heard the door lock itself, the doorknob seemed more… solid to Harry. He felt that if he walked over and tried to turn it he would fail.

Now that the Dursleys were trapped in the room for however long Hagrid's spell lasted. Hagrid turned to Harry, cheerful again, even if Harry could see through the attempt to cheer him up he indulged the man. "I don't think they'll be botherin' us fer the rest o' the night." Hagrid said, voice strained. He walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it again, succeeding where Dudley failed in snapping all four of the legs causing the couch to slam into the ground, relatively intact. Hagrid seemed to brood for a few second before he brightened up considerably, this time genuinely, and pulled out a familiar letter. He wordlessly handed it to Harry, his previous mood all but forgotten at the chance to see Harry get his letter finally.

Harry took the letter with a mumbled "Thanks.", his eyes glued to the parchment.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The living room Floor**

**Hut-on-the-Rock**

**The Sea**

It was certainly more interestingly addressed then the first letter he got… he pulled out the letter and read it out loud

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY! _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress. _

While Harry expected many emotions after finally gaining a real link to the magical world, deadpan sarcasm certainly wasn't the one he expected to feel first. "That's it?" He asked, his voice flat.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me." A shocked Hagrid exclaimed, once more seemingly ignoring what Harry said. Hagrid was more concerned with telling his boss (great man, that Dumbledore) about the situation and why he would be a day late in helping Harry Potter. So, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment.

With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down. (One of those random skills that Harry found himself possessing)

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_Given Harry his letter. _

_Will pick up Miss. Strange in the morning and take both to buy their things. _

_Weather's horrible. _

_Hope you're well. _

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak before walking over to the door, creaking it open, and throwing the Owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Harry knew that Magical's used Owl's to carry letters and parcels, but he still felt a little flat footed after seeing one used right in front of him.

Before Hagrid could say anything, Harry said, "Now that you sent your owl, I'd like you to answer my questions." Hagrid nodded his head, so Harry continued. "Why was there so little info in my letter? It didn't tell me where I could get all the things I would need, and how I was going to get to Hogwarts. Is there some kind of err, orientation packet I can have that could give me all this information? I would also like to know why they sent a Grounds Keeper to inform me of all this, I don't mean to offend you, but a teacher would be able to answer the question about the lessons and about the school and anything else I need to know better than a Grounds Keeper. Lastly, who is this Miss. Strange?"

It stung a little, but Hagrid did admit Harry had a point, one of the Professors - McGonagall would be the best choice in Hagrid's mind, since she was his parents old Head of House, and was a close personal friend until the… end, - would be much better for the job he was currently tasked with. "Yeh're right Harry, but Professor Dumbledore sent me to get yeh. As fer Miss. Strange, she's a student, like you. I don't think there's any sort o' packet, but I'm sure yeh can find something tomorrow when we pick up yer supplies." Hagrid answered.

"I've always wondered, what happened to my parents?" Harry asked, not believing for a second the 'died in a car crash because they were drunk' bunk the Dursley's told him.

"Yeh don't know?" Hagrid asked, clearly stunned. He recovered quickly though and started muttering to himself. "O' course yer don't know, not with the fat lump reactin' like they did to yer tellin' me yeh knew a bit about magic b'fore."

"So what happened?" Harry pressed. _'Finally, I'm going to find out what really happened to them.'_

Hagrid sighed, looking anxious. "I never expected this," He said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone as gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He seemed to make up his mind, sitting a little straighter, "Well, its best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin,' it's a great myst'ry, parts of it are…" He stared into the fire for a few seconds before he finally said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"

"Hagrid, all I know is that I can use magic and the name of Hogwarts." Harry lied. Why did Isamo and Miyako keep this from him? He knew they were keeping something from him, there were rather large gaps in their more recent history lessons that he'd caught but never called them out on, but what reason would they have to keep it from him?

Hagrid looked depressed all of a sudden, "Right, right… I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" Harry asked, even more confused.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah - can't spell it. All right - Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose, which considering his size, sounded like a foghorn.

"Sorry," He said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Hagrid looked at Harry sadly, "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…"

Harry suddenly felt the urge to kill the giant in front of him. Hagrid had been the one to personally condemn him to the hell known as living with the Dursleys, not to mention Dumbledore… before he could stop it his mind was already calculating his chances of the ideal attack. If he used his speed to enhance his strength and tried to strengthen his arm itself with magic he could maybe punch a hole clean through the man's torso… but what about his tougher skin granted to him by his Half-Giant physiology? If he aimed at a soft spot maybe he cou -

Harry shook his head and focused on another question. Hagrid was just blindly following orders, the downside of being a little… slow, Dumbledore would be the one to blame here. Harry promised himself to be wary around the man. "But what happened to Vol -" Seeing Hagrid flinch at the 'unspoken name' he switched mid-word. "Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

"How will I afford to go to Hogwarts?" Harry suddenly asked as he realized his own source of money, while impressive for his own needs, wasn't exactly up to paying tuition for anything. "I don't have a lot of money."

Hagrid looked puzzled for a few seconds before a depressed look overtook him again, Harry's ignorance apparently soemthing truly sad to him, "Don' worry 'bout tha' Harry, yer parents left you some money in Gringotts, that's the Wizard bank, so you should have plenty o' gold to get what you need tomorrow."

Harry wanted to ask further, but realized he was quite tired and he would get his answer in less than 24 hours anyway. Hagrid took off his massive coat and laid down on the couch, handing the coat to Harry with a sheepish, "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

Harry placed the coat on the ground and grabbed Dudley's discarded blanket to make himself a nice make-shift bed before laying down and snuggling into it. Both half-giant and aspiring wizard were then silent for almost a minute before Hagrid shot up, a surprised look on his face as he realized something.

Shooting Harry an embarrassed look, whom had bolted up the same time as Hagrid, he said. "I'd be grateful if yeh didn't mention tha' I used magic ter anyone at Hogwarts," He said quitely. "I'm- er… not really supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Harry asked, curiosity winning out over his need to sleep.

"Oh, well- I was at Hogwarts meself but I-er, got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked, another mark against Dumbledore being added in his mind. Hagrid was a kind man, Harry could now say that personally, but to send not just a Grounds Keeper, but a _dropout_ Grounds Keeper? What was the man playing at?

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow." Hagrid blurted loudly, quickly changing the subject. "Gotta get up ter get Miss. Strange, and to get both o' yeh all yer o' books an' that." He suddenly laid down with a quick, "G'night Harry!"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Pleasant dreams Hagrid." before he himself snuggled back into his makeshift bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

_**o0OoO0o **_

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. He smiled to himself, he finally learnt about how his parents really died and he would be going to Hogwarts to learn more about magic finally. The only things he wasn't sure on how to handle were his fame and Dumbledore; he wasn't a fool to think that he was the one that defeated Voldemort, no, his parents had obviously done something to shield him, some sort of spell. Harry realized that this train of thought brought up another question; how did people know what happened? He didn't remember what happened when his parents were killed, and he didn't talk to anyone about it. His parents were dead, and if Voldemort was still out there Harry was 100 percent sure he wouldn't say anything. So it meant one of two things, the story was made up - something to give people hope again - or there was another person there and they didn't do anything but watch it happen. If that was the case, Harry hoped that he never met them, because he was sure he would have instantly attacked them with lethal force without waiting for any sort of explanation. None of this changed the fact that he was famous and it was entirely possible he would have to deal with a lot of people being very interested in everything he did.

As for Dumbledore, he was the one that sent him to the Dursley, the reason for Harry's hate of the man was pretty self-evident. Still, Harry knew that he couldn't do much about him yet, and that he needed answers before he could do anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud tapping noise.

As he sat up to see where the tapping was coming from Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. As he looked around he noticed the hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, and Hagrid was still asleep on the collapsed sofa. Hearing the tapping again, he looked where the sound was coming and saw an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

As Harry scrambled to his feet, he went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

Curious, Harry walked over and assisted the owl in grabbing something out of Hagrid's coat. It was a small coin purse. Reaching inside Harry found dozens of bronze coins and a handful of silver ones. Assuming the owl was waiting for payment for the newspaper. Harry took a random guess at how much it was and grabbed a silver coin out of the purse. Placing the coin in the pouch on the Owl's leg he watched as it sent him an almost pleased looking look before flying off.

Walking over to Hagrid he grabbed the newspaper off of his chest and was about to read it when Hagrid opened his eyes. Harry folded the paper as Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

Once Hagrid looked awake enough Harry handed him his coat and the folded paper. "Thanks Harry. Yeh pay the Owl?" He asked sleepily.

"Eh... I had no idea how much to pay it after it made it apparent it was looking for money in return for the paper, so I just gave it one of the silver ones," said Harry, a little embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. He knew so much about the history of the Magical World, and yet he had no idea what its money was called. Funny how that worked.

"It's no problem Harry. The silver coins are called Sickles while the bronze ones are called Knuts, I'll tell yeh more once we get ter Gringotts." Hagrid waved his misspending off.

Hagrid put on his massive coat and looked around. "Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." He declared.

When Hagrid turned his back and started to leave the shack Harry quickly opened the room to the only other room in the shack, surprised that the doorknob turned now. He looked inside and was happy to find it empty, the window now a gaping hole in the wall where the glass pane's had been knocked out. Harry guessed the Dursley's had escaped through the window, but Vernon's bulk had been too big and he'd broke the flimsy window frame. Harry chuckled as he hurried to catch up to Hagrid, the thought of what it would look like for Vernon to be stuck playing in his mind's eye. "So... anything you can tell me about Gringotts before we have to leave?" Harry inquired when he caught up to Hagrid as he tried to awkwardly put the door back in its frame one last time.

Giving up, Hagrid left the door on the ground and started walking towards the sea, "Sure Harry! I can tell yeh yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."

So, apparently Goblins ran Gringotts. Good to know. It seems Hagrid had a rather short memory and was assuming Harry knew these little details about the magical world. Shaking that thought off Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rocks. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Vernon had hired was gone, confirming Harry's earlier theory.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. It would have to be a rather large boat to fit someone of Hagrid's considerable height, but there was not a vessel in sight.

"Flew." Hagrid said simply.

"One a broom?" Harry investigated. He wanted to see a magic broom with his own eyes to see if it was anything unique.

"Yeh! I... er, I think I lost it in the storm though." Hagrid said, embarrassed.

"Its fine Hagrid, it was pretty bad last night. So how are we getting to this other student you need to pick?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We're takin' a Portkey tha' Dumbledore got me," Hagrid said as he took an old tin can from his pocket, "An' then we're goin' ter take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley."

"Portkey?" From what he could work out it seemed like the normal tin can had some kind of spell on it, one that enabled travel.

"It's a magical transport that can take yeh wherever yeh want." Hagrid explained, "It normally looks like an old piece of Muggle rubbish so that Muggles wouldn't pick it up, like this can. Now hold on," Hagrid warned, which Harry did, weary of an unknown form of travel. "Oh before I forget, at first you'll feel like yeh're going fast, and as we get ter where we're going yeh'll feel like yer slowing down, when yeh do, start walking. If yeh don't yeh'll fall onto the ground." Without another seconds warning Hagrid said, "Activate!"

Harry suddenly felt as though a hook just behind his navel was pulling him forward. Just like Hagrid said it felt like he was moving forward very quickly, despite there being no wind brushing past him. When he started to feel himself slow down her started walking. Unfortunately, he was walking just a little too fast and when the ground suddenly appeared below him he stumbled forward a few steps.

"Careful Harry," Hagrid warned, "It takes a few tries before yeh no longer topplin' over at the end o' a Portkey journey."

As Harry was straitening himself out, he looked around to see if he recognized the area of Brightsummer they was in. He had little luck, but he did recognize a few buildings in the distance. "Shame, I was hoping we would be in an area I was familiar with." He commented.

Hagrid looked interested, "Yeh've been here before?"

And so as they began to walk Harry explained about becoming a Martial Artist so he could defend himself, and how he came to Brightsummer for tournaments to see how strong he was compared to other people, and earn some money for himself. Hagrid was incredibly interested in what Harry was saying and happy Harry had found a hobby; the half-giant knew very little about Muggles and hand-to-hand fighting that wasn't a desperate last resort when a wizard lost their wand, so the idea of Muggles fighting for fun and money was completely new to him. Hagrid was especially happy to hear that Harry could defend himself. He knew there were some bad eggs in Hogwarts that wouldn't be please about Harry killing the Dark Lord, and it took a load off his mind knowing Harry would have a better chance at keeping himself safe.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of Saint Charles Orphanage. Hagrid knocked on the door softly and a few minutes later, a man in his mid thirties with silver hair opened the door. The man looked at Hagrid's belly first before he looked up slowly... and up, and kept looking ever higher until he finally reached the man's face. The Orphanage employee was shaking and white by the time he was looking Hagrid in the eyes, "H - How c - can I h - help you, sir?" He stuttered.

"Greetin's sir, Professor Dumbledore sent me to pick up a Miss. Lorraine Strange,." Hagrid greeted politely.

"P - Please wait here, I'll g - go get her for you." The silver haired man squeaked before he ducked back inside.

Harry busied himself by looking around, hoping he would get to see the pretty redhead and her friends, even if the odds of that were rather slim. Honestly, what were the chances of her being an orphan like him and also being a witch, meaning they would be spending the entire day together shopping? His luck wasn't that good.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here ends another chapter of Children of the Darkness, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope that you take a few more moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this chapter. So you know there is one more chapter of this story before it ends: but don't worry, there will be a sequel to this.


End file.
